


【宁羞】裙下之臣

by suliwu



Series: 宁羞 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 裙下之臣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *架空，色气，青年禁卫军x豪门小富少，系列短篇合集补档
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Series: 宁羞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972426
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

让那飘呀飘呀的裙 挑惹起战争 赐予世界更丰富爱恨

让那摆呀摆呀的裙 臣服百万人 对你我崇拜得太过份*

人群中穿行着流动的风。暗夜里灯火通明处照亮来往过客的眉目和神情——却是照亮也没有什么用的。这种宴会，人人言笑晏晏，真正的心思都隐瞒在唇角和面庞之下，在水晶灯的璀璨中消弭成暗流涌动，随着风传递到各个角落。

高振宁还穿着那身禁卫军的制服没有脱，事实上他也不太想换下来——在军队里呆的太久了，虽说做了禁卫军队长贴着将军的身在明处时刻都要保持体面，但也有专人为他们安排穿着，自不用他们费心。何况按照将军的笑骂，“你是被衣服安排的明明白白吗？”高振宁也跟那些寻常人家公子一般对衣装感兴趣，可落实到审美上，就出了那么一些偏差，时常会有大红衬衫配上暗绿外套这种闻者伤心听者流泪的装扮。是以请柬递到他府上的时候，高振宁去跟将军通报，将军放行之余特地嘱咐了他一句：“穿制服去，”将军捂着额头，“别他娘的给我们禁卫军丢人。”

况且禁卫军的制服实在是好看。说是“制服”，其实从常服到礼服再到作战的轻便衣装，从头到脚多少套衣服承包了个遍。倒真的有不少人因为这制服脑门一热奔去从军，期望穿上这衣服便可以耀武扬威在街上走。今天高振宁穿的就是平日里赴小宴的那套行头：一身纯黑，从贝雷帽、毛绒衫，再到锃亮的皮鞋、显出小腿修长线条的长裤，浓墨般的黑简洁大方，却因着帽上镶的短短一寸金边、呢子大衣上一排金色的纽扣显出身份的不同凡响来。

这一身行头走在街上，任是谁都要喝一声好。高振宁身材又撑的起来：他个子高，肩膀宽，举手投足里有北地出来的粗犷气息。如今往这么个呢子大衣里一放，倒不像是衣服衬他，反倒是他把这衣服的气质生生从优雅简洁带出了肃整利落的戎马气息。他面容生的不是如何特别，甚至在风霜的摧残下粗犷出一些不怒自威的气来。平日里倒还好，这是名门的小聚，高振宁对着镜子打量了自己一下，觉得着实是吓人了些。又不好露出平日里习惯的傻笑——说来真是让人汗颜，都到了禁卫队里，高振宁平时装出来严肃的神情之外，最喜欢做的事其实是傻笑，手下的人都跟他没大没小的。

但是这是给将军撑面子的时候，高振宁知道轻重不能太放肆，索性找了副金丝边的眼镜带上，又收敛了一下表情，刻意做出儒雅的情态来，这才戴上帽子，坐上前往财务大臣府上的车。

今日这聚会，明着是财务大臣牵头特地邀首都里有头有脸的青年才俊在一块，美其名曰“走动走动，出来玩玩”，暗地单看请的人便能瞧出几丝端倪：每个年轻人都代表着一股势力，譬如高振宁便代表着背后的将军府。上头那位恐怕是要有什么接班人的风头传出来，趁着现在局势还不明朗，先下手为强把这些可能成为日后王子们背后助力的年轻人都聚在一块，敲打敲打。

高振宁这个被将军万分器重的老实人自然会收到邀请。他虽然老实，但是并不傻——将军从来都是个高调的人，他既然把自己时刻带在身边，就是想给他铺一条康庄大道。刚从边关战场回来，高振宁还不太适应这种虚与委蛇的场面，又不肯多说多错，索性拎了杯酒坐在大厅一旁，淡淡看着厅里顽笑的男女们，长腿交叠在一起发呆。大厅里壁灯很多，又不过分明亮，昏黄似放大版的圆月光，他便在月光里停留着，不融不合。

有片云影从月亮上掠过，高振宁以为是一来一过的人也没有多过在意，云影却停了下来，罩在他身上不再变幻。高振宁敏锐抬头，眯着眼睛辨认出轮廓。常年在军队中呆着，鹰一样的直觉叫他本能感到了危险。这人披着驼色大衣，靠肩膀撑着衣服。外套质感柔软不失挺括，黑西装白衬衫寻寻常常，领带倒是别出心裁：是黑色的缎带绕在脖子上打个随意的蝴蝶结垂下来。蝴蝶结泛着淡淡的色泽显出脖子的颀长来。高振宁个子高，眼睛向上瞥便能把这人的脸看个清楚——还是个少年呢，他心里犹然想着，却忘了自己年纪也不过刚刚好二十出头，要不是因为家世的缘故投身戎马早，他现在也不过是个毛头小子罢了。

少年脸略微有些长，唇色眉眼淡淡的，皮肤颜色也浅，却一汪乌黑的瞳仁映衬头发堆在眉上，使得整个人惊心动魄了起来。凭着军人的本能，高振宁下意识判定这并不是个简单的小孩子：他手下意识交握着，神色也平静无波，但是越看起来没有情绪的人越危险。这是个很简单的道理。少年就在灯下站着，像是看他又没有眼神落在他身上。恰好有灯光射在他头顶上，漆黑的发丝上莹莹一小圈光环，宛若凭空降世的天使。

高振宁脑海里突然浮现了这种想法。他低头看看自己身上乌鸦般的制服，半高领的黑绒衣哑光的质感吞下了一切光芒。他又下意识摸摸自己的脸，手指粗粝也能感受到指下肌肤在风雪和沙尘的侵蚀下粗糙的质感。

如果不是这样的质感，其实高振宁很可以称得上是长着一张娃娃脸的——他笑起来牙齿齐齐一排，脸颊带着些圆润，眼睛一眯一条线，本能让看者都觉得发自内心的高兴。一切却因为他的气质而改变了：他毕竟是北方的孩子，骨头里灌了西北风，血管里流的是满江红，风干敲一敲都有金石的声。于是高振宁带着自己灼热的体温在这个世界上行走，像个传闻中的恶魔，身上有地狱火苗的热度。

如今这么个宛若天使般的孩子停在他眼前，高振宁觉得挺新鲜，咂咂嘴，看着这装在贵公子皮囊里的天使仍旧发着呆，没控制好自己笑容的弧度，一不小心就露出来在禁卫队里跟那帮小油子们的傻笑。他一笑，那少年似一下子被什么给触动了一样突然有了表情，那层圣洁的壳子剥落，从里面生出一枝梨花来。高振宁读的书不多，却总记得一句“忽如一夜春风来，千树万树梨花开”。如今这梨花突破了皑皑白雪，生根在少年的脸上。

一个天使一个魔鬼对着笑了好一会，高振宁一手拿着帽子，一手拿着高脚杯，此时失去了全部卫队长的精明——后来想想，似乎是这少年身上自带的本事，阳光猛烈下一切暴露原型，千年的狐狸也化身一团毛茸茸的绒球，遑论是个年纪轻轻的男人——举起那象征着身份的金边贝雷帽，傻乎乎招了招手。那富贵的少年肩上仍旧披着大衣，从大衣下西服下摆的位置露出一只带着衬衫白袖子的手，轻轻又认真摆了一摆。

高振宁看这少年坦然缩在大衣里觉得好玩，活生生一只将军家小姐养的仓鼠，缩在棉絮里只肯露出头和爪子来：“这么怕冷吗——这屋里可着实挺暖和的啊。”

富贵少年还是一副天真又清洁的笑挂在脸上，”啊——怕麻烦，穿着也挺好的。“少年说话的时候，喉结搔着领口的蝴蝶结，于是柔软的带子跟着一颤一颤的，晃悠在高振宁心上，一松，又是一紧。高振宁是个直爽的性子，又问，“你这领带倒是精巧。”

“精巧吗？”少年在大衣罩下轻巧扯了扯蝴蝶结的双翼，“我看他们都打领带领结，我觉着无聊，就干脆打个蝴蝶结来装样子。”他尾音拖长，抑扬顿挫，柔缓间音色沉稳，措辞也妥当，教养十足。高振宁愈发觉得新鲜了，于是收起两条交叠的长腿站了起来，平视着这富少。他个子实在高，少年虽说不算矮，但是也只到他额头。但是少年伸出手来——这次是实打实的伸手了，高振宁看到他骨节分明的手指上的银指环，示意要握那么一握，“姜东槿。”

“高振宁。”高振宁拼命回想究竟姓姜的究竟是城中哪家，好在这并不难猜：是财务大臣夫人的娘家。官商联姻是最最普通不过的事，不过这商也不能是普通的商，不能是暴发户，得是累代的泼天富贵，须像“贾不假，白玉为堂金作马”一般有人物代代出来的。面前这个小公子，既然能出席在这样的场合，除了财务大臣姻亲的关系，恐怕也是姜家这一辈寄予厚望的人。高振宁心里掂量了一下轻重，还是放弃了所谓虚与委蛇的想法。他是将军带出来的人，将军虽说谋略高，但是性情还是坦诚直爽，经常高兴了跟他们这帮小的一口一个他娘的。连带着高振宁也学来了这种性子，他看着面前姜东槿喜欢，自然而然搂住了他的肩膀。

姜东槿的身子在高振宁怀里一僵，随即缓缓舒展开，顺势搭着高振宁的腰。他搭着腰的方式不是直接把手放在腰际，而是顺着人脊梁骨一路滑下去，极轻极微的一下子，尔后飘飘然搭在制服大衣的腰线上。这叫高振宁倒吸了一口凉气，低头去看姜东槿。姜东槿大大方方，仰头眯眼，倒叫高振宁不好意思了起来，急忙掩饰，“我是军队里的大老粗，觉着和你投缘，倒想喊你句兄弟，不介意吧？”

他看着胳膊下那少年，角度正好可以瞥见他的睫毛翕动的频率。他感受着姜东槿凝固了半晌，接着笑，“成啊，我还没交过军上的朋友呢。兄弟——你们这都是这么叫的吗？”

“好！”高振宁哈哈哈爽朗笑出来，眼镜在鼻子上颤动着。

姜东槿手上力度不小，胳膊挟着高振宁，“走啊，”他不容置喙的口吻，“兄弟给你弹钢琴。”他学着高振宁说粗话，反而有种灵巧的可爱。俩人拐到三角钢琴旁边，姜东槿示意了一下琴师，松开了高振宁，落在了琴凳上。高振宁骤然觉得腰间一轻，觉得空了一块，不知身体还是心上。

姜家小公子来献曲，周围自然聚集了一堆的人。高振宁不懂，只知道笔直在人群里站着。看着周围人神情，奉承有之，更多的是向往和钦慕。高振宁不通这音乐一途，悄悄问旁边人，“怎么都围过来了？”

“你不知道？”那人惊讶，打量了一眼高振宁的打扮，明白了他是谁，“不怪高队长不知——姜小公子的琴技是一等一的，师从名师，还有自己的造诣。”

话音刚落，姜东槿向四周视线环视了一圈。说也难怪，他视线轻巧所过处，一切声音都绝了。佣人关掉了最大的水晶灯，大厅一下子昏暗下来，剩下壁灯星辰般点缀着。姜东槿脱下了披着的驼色外套，腰背清瘦笔直，袖口微长蝴蝶样缀在腕上。他手指飞动间，玲珑的琴键叮咚流水般淌出乐曲。高振宁觑着旁人沉醉的神情，看着姜东槿心无旁骛的神色，无端觉得自己有些突兀——他在看姜东槿的手指。微弱的光萦绕在他莹白的指尖上，像高振宁在边关夜巡点起的灯，群山峻岭中穿行着。那十指挠着高振宁的心脏，他开始怀念，怀念很多很久远的事，幻想流浪和疯狂。

高振宁觉得浑身有些热——他悄悄分开人流，说了句“失陪”，匆匆奔命似的走出大厅，在庭院里仰望着星空，漫无目的踱着。走出来的时候他把大衣搭在胳膊上，肢体接触到冷空气那一瞬间他才觉得冷。这是他不愿为人知的秘密——高振宁怕冷。不是很害怕，只是本能讨厌。往往是北地的人最讨厌冰封、南国的人最厌倦霜冻。你最习惯的事物，往往是你最厌倦的，反而是和你截然不同的，才最吸引你。这个道理浅显易懂，无需多解释。

都城也在北方，是以十二月初依旧朔风连绵。高振宁在庭院里停下了脚步，坐在路边的长椅上。他听得见那些窃窃私语——这种情况下，有谈情的，也有谈些阴私事情的。高振宁无意听他们说些什么，只是扯着头顶的枯枝，平复刚才骤然加速的心跳。

这一切是怎么回事？高振宁不懂。他认识很多很多人，比姜东槿美貌的有，比姜东槿豪情的有，比姜东槿家世好的——好吧这个不多，但是也不缺。将军是不吝惜让他们交往朋友的，高振宁本身也是北方大省镇守的武将世家出身，然而他还是觉得那一贴的亲昵，他有些难以承受。月光冷冷的，照在他极速呼吸的白气上，团团云朵倏忽聚合又消散。

“兄弟？”

高振宁骤然回头。身边的那些窃窃私语戛然而止，于是高振宁与姜东槿，和这些野心家或者野鸳鸯僵持着。高振宁不知所措时，本能知道这时候应该遮掩，三步两步走到姜东槿面前：“你和我说的那事，我们慢慢谈。”

周遭的空气一下子放松了：那些有秘密的人和他二人形成了无形的默契。高振宁松了口气，却不知道他已经把自己拉进了秘密本身——他的遮掩，本身就是一种秘密的存在。姜东槿静静看着他，抚上了他的肩膊，发觉有些寒风的冷意，把身上的大衣披上了高振宁的身。

“不用，我这有——”高振宁急忙解释，回头去找他外衣的时候发现已经掉在了地上落叶中，脏了并且有了褶皱。姜东槿落落一身西装，蝴蝶结轻盈在风里飞舞，“穿着吧，”他说，“就当咱们是兄弟，兄，弟。”他把最后两个字咬的很死很紧。风吹也不动他的额发，在变换的时光里，他宛若一尊永恒的神像。

高振宁有些傻愣，姜东槿轻轻撞了下他肩膀，“快穿呀——你不是怕冷嘛。”口吻有些娇嗔的意味了。

“你怎么知道的？”

“高振宁，北方大省出身，十五岁开始从戎，今年二十一岁，现在在将军身边做近卫队队长，嗜甜畏冷，”姜东槿轻巧自如如数家珍，“你掏一下口袋，有颗酒心巧克力，吃了吧。”

高振宁手摸向那少年衣服的口袋，真的有一颗糖。他拈在手心里不知如何，姜东槿走上前把糖纸拨开给他塞进嘴里。少年的手指温润且凉，和他完全是两种生物。姜东槿手指划过高振宁的嘴唇，落下来，滑到高振宁手上，再好好握住。高振宁嘴里是甜蜜，眼里是青葱，耳朵里是姜东槿的低声，“这是我们这种人的本能——能用到的人总要用一下的。”他反手握住了姜东槿的手，把他带进大衣里裹着。少年身子清瘦，眼睛看着他，动也不动，脸上没了当时甜笑的神色，嘴唇向下抿着，下垂的眼角也没有瞪大，像是看着平常的月色一样看着高振宁。

高振宁手箍得更紧了。两个人看起来像一对野鸳鸯，其实说着的话完全无关爱情，“大臣想要和将军联手？”

“不是大臣，是姜家。”

“大臣和姜家有什么区别吗？”

“姑姑她，正要和姑父——哦不，大臣离婚。”姜东槿淡淡叙述着，任凭高振宁腰间的手收紧，他的胳膊已经不甘示弱地在大衣下面狠狠攀上了高振宁的后背。少年常年征战沙场，衣服下肌肉紧实，抓起来十分好捏。姜东槿满足地抓了一把，接着说，“你也懂，爱情是最不靠谱的。大臣他大部分手腕的财力，都是靠姑姑。如今这条线咬断了，你说是我们找个新的合作伙伴简单，还是他找个金主更简单？”

高振宁头脑运转了一下，承认姜东槿说的是对的。姜东槿轻巧松开了手，高振宁却还是不放，并且在少年脸上咬了一口。“你设计我——？”

“爱情不管用，但是谁都不是什么柳下惠——调查也没说你不喜欢男人，我姑且一试。”

“那要是我不上钩呢？”高振宁觉得这孩子理直气壮的模样好玩，存心逗他。姜东槿淡淡笑着摇头，“不上，我也还有别的办法，钱财、癖好、收藏......总有一样你会感兴趣。”

这理由说起来可以通，但是还是有一环扣不上。高振宁还在思索，姜东槿在高振宁胳膊上也咬了一口，逼迫高振宁必须松开胳膊。“时间挺晚的，夜会越来越凉，回去吧，等过几天我亲自到将军府拜访，到时候再见面。”

“等等——！”高振宁突然福至心灵般唤住了他，那一环仿佛可以扣上，但是需要一个答案。“那你为什么要亲自追出来跟我说这些？”

姜东槿停下脚步，缓慢而坚定，深吸了一口气转过头来。于是高振宁在这少年的脸上第一次看到了属于小孩子般天真的神情，仿佛在跟他耍赖般，“因为我看见，你居然问别人我会不会弹钢琴。”

“啊？那又怎么了？”高振宁的思维和他整个人一样粗神经。

“我都调查了你那么多、了解了你那么多。”

“啊，我知道啊。”

“那你问别人，为什么不来问我？”姜东槿从天神瞬间坠落成一个要糖吃的孩子，“你为什么不来问我？”

-end-


	2. 人质

裙下之臣·（2） 人质

“在我心上用力的开一枪  
让一切归零在这声巨响”

禁卫队队长高振宁这一日照常来向将军汇报日常。他是年少有为的将军亲卫，将军也渐渐把各种事务交代在他手中，锻炼一下这个被视做将军接班人孩子的能力。正巧上月参的那个小宴，高振宁带来了财阀姜家有意伸出橄榄枝与将军结盟的消息，将军忖度了一下，自去跟姜氏高层的掌事们谋划，余下面上的往来便全甩给了高振宁（“谁闲得去听他们弹钢琴——一坐就是一下午！没得烦死人！”习惯了单刀直入做事干脆的将军甩甩手）。  
这倒是正合了高振宁的意。他除了忠心为了将军做事，总还是有些二十岁男孩子的私心的：这私心的名字不偏不倚，三个字，姜大少的名讳：姜——东——槿。他去跟姜东槿听音乐会时，姜东槿看着他没个正形坐在天鹅绒的扶手椅上胳膊撑着下巴的苦脸模样就笑，“哪有这么听音乐会的！”  
“少跟我来这套......”高振宁皱着一张风沙里打过的娃娃脸，“要不是将军他自己不喜欢，哪轮得到我陪你姜大少来听音乐会。”明面上是听音乐会，其实不过是借着个名头出来交换刚拿到的时事情报，真假动向。高振宁的眼睛被舞台的灯、管弦乐器的金光闪得发花，索性盯住了指挥手中的银指挥棒，手指跟着一荡一荡的，“再说了，咱俩也妹说是来专心听音乐的嗷——不是来办正事的吗？”  
“行，算我赔罪给你高队长，”姜东槿低了头，露了两颗略长些松鼠般的门牙，浅浅啄着自己的下唇笑。“是来约会的，行不行？”  
料想人和人之间缘分也算是奇妙。财政大臣一场聚会，催成了一双结盟，还无心插柳催出来一对假公济私的狗男男。谁知道呢？满城盛赞的小“骠骑将军”和锦衣玉食的大少爷最近走得这么近，其实明修栈道暗渡陈仓，假公济私公款约会，着实是不务正业。但是这有什么不行的？天雷地火一见钟情，更何况姜东槿对他也算是谋划许久，虽以利始，然以情终，用些感情来偿还过分吗？不过分。

所以高振宁对于将军偷懒顺水推舟把做面子工程推脱给他这件事不但没有任何异议，反而每次积极的让将军都觉得诧异。他这日简略汇报完了几件要紧的事，刚要出门去时，就被将军喊住了，“你和那个......那个，姜家的孩子，到底是什么关系？”  
将军随口一问，我们的禁卫队队长高振宁一愣，手里的文件夹没把握好力度摔在了木桌上，啪嗒一声轻响。“怎么了？”高振宁近墨者黑，倒是从姜东槿那学了些当狐狸的皮毛，憨厚了一张面孔没心没肺装傻，“不是您的意思吗？让我出面把咱们这两边明着的关系搞起来？”  
“你跟谁咱们呢——”将军笑骂，“这八字还没一撇，你倒是先改口一家亲了？”  
“这不是迟早吗？”高振宁不傻，急忙圆回来，“您想想，就光从我这经手的，不包括从您那过路的人手都有好几个小队了，您还不是帮着他们跟财务大臣断了关系？我这顶多是上行下效。”财务大臣离婚，两个家族同盟关系裂解，本以为会闹得满城风雨，后来真爆出来了居然平静得没几朵水花。高振宁清楚，这是暗地里将军的意思。将军动用了些力量，让财务大臣吃瘪又不敢多向姜家讨多余的牵连，这样以后姜家跟将军府站到一块了也不至于被掣肘太过。  
“还算计上我了——”将军跟高振宁的关系名义上是上下级，实际上因为年纪颇大，性情又相投，说高振宁是将军的半个儿子都成的。“我那不是为了公事？”  
“那我也算为了公事儿呗。”高振宁梗着脖子，眯着眼睛，小老头似的耸耸肩膀，“您瞅瞅，我一天天的出去听内什么音乐会混内咖啡厅，我也烦啊！那我不还是舍己为人舍小为大了吗？我这种大无畏无私奉献的精神，不舍昼夜的在这替您，啊，就替您兢兢业业，鞠躬尽瘁，啊？”说到动情处，高振宁还颇为入戏，擦了擦自己的鳄鱼眼泪，呜呜呜，“您这么热心——哎，您是不是对姜家那刚离婚的姑奶奶有什么意思嗷？”  
高振宁只是随口一说，却眼看着将军脸红脖子粗了，高振宁心头一震：不好，别是真的戳到什么痛点了，他以后还想混——急忙三步两步敬了个礼就往门外溜，“属下先走了一个小时之后还要去旁听个会议明日属下再来汇报”，脚底抹油眼看着要走出门，背后一声喝，“回来！”高振宁回头，看见自家将军头一次跟做错事情的孩子似的搓着手，憨笑，“这事，你可不许跟外人说，听见了没？”  
“那......怎么能行呢，将军既然有这个意思，那我们做属下的自然要......”  
“给你多批半个月薪水！”  
“得嘞！”高振宁打了个立正，“君子一言驷马难追，我现在就去财务那儿领钱！谢将军！”

乐颠颠拎着意外之财从财务处出来，高振宁迈着两条长腿晃悠悠走着，思索着买新马靴还是存着吃顿好的之余意犹未尽还在念念：这姜家人一个两个都成了精不成？怎么他爷俩都被套的死死的，心甘情愿被卖了还给人家数钱。他嘶的一声倒抽，捂着牙关子，两颊上的肉不由自主耸起来几乎要把眼睛挤没，搔搔短短的头发，有点不自然的甜。电话声正巧在禁卫队队长那间办公室里响起，是他的私人线。高振宁三步两步冲过去接起来，喂的一声。  
“高队长——”他这一个月来几乎隔几日就要听见一次的声音在耳边响起，每次响起都让高振宁想起那天晚上在他耳畔涌动的暗流。于是每次他都会搓手，心里痒痒的又极力收敛着表情。虽然知道对面那个人没办法通过电话线看见他的神情，他还是不愿意太放开，怕对面那只成了精的知道了，更有恃无恐。“劳您二十分钟之后下来接我。”  
“大少您这是干啥啊——”高振宁故意粗着嗓子说话，“怎么就得你说什么是什么呢？跟我在这玩什么花头，真是。”他喜欢这么放开了自己北方腔调说话，因为每次姜东槿听了都会笑，所以他更喜欢，甚至有些刻意粗犷起来。果不其然，电话那头有低低的哑笑声，鸟儿扑棱翅膀簌簌扫在高振宁心尖儿上。高振宁仰头看窗外，冬日深了，都城灰白的天空没有什么鸟儿，只有枝头的落雪随着风落下，轻轻敲打在地面。  
“宁呀——”姜东槿的声音顺着电波爬进了高振宁的耳朵，带着些理直气壮的长音，像是知道高振宁绝对不会因为他耍些小机巧生气一般。高振宁头疼，这孩子喊他也不好好喊，除了第一面和在公众场合之外，姜东槿总是喊他名字的单字一个“宁”，宁呀宁啊宁嗷，末尾时不时带着些语气词再绕那么一绕，把高振宁弄得晕头转向。他是个吃软不吃硬的，旁人再针锋相对大不了刺回去就是了。却平生最怕人撒那么一撒娇，哪怕一丝丝都觉得手足无措。  
“干，干啥？”  
“哎，算啦......”姜东槿的语调放平缓了些，“二十分钟之后，我准时等着你。”

高振宁挂了电话在椅子上瘫坐着，神情时而梦幻时而愁苦，那张黝黑的脸刹那间变幻出无穷的神色。若是有人此时经过，一定会嗤一句，“看你那样！”不过这间办公室里就他一个人，别人未经他允许，也不太敢打扰。少顷他又跳了起来：这次是蹦到了镜子前面，仔仔细细端详了一下今天的制服够不够笔挺、头发有没有乱。左看右看不满意，作势往左右手掌心里吐了唾沫抹了抹头发。无奈他那一脑袋杂毛黝黑坚硬，虽然留长了些，还是支楞在头顶不服贴，一根根的。高振宁索性把帽子扣上，打量了半天满意了，这才安心等着时间到来。  
今天高振宁穿的是平日里随从在将军旁的常服。军绿的制服笔挺又方便行动，肩上的军章艳红点缀其上，腰间皮带束着，显出来腰身精壮来。外面罩一件深色的大衣，高振宁在隆冬的都城里行走，旁人都要侧目看一眼，赞一句少年英豪的。今天高振宁说要去旁听会议不假，说要见姜东槿也是真的——这会议是关军资的，算不上什么天大的机密，讨论的都是些明面上的事。将军和姜家通气过后，作为日后要守望相助的双方，姜家自然要听听这些明账究竟怎么流通。于是将军属意要高振宁带着姜家的人同去。  
高振宁把帽子戴上，看着时间将将到了，忙不迭冲下了楼梯。待得要到门口了，高振宁又放慢了脚步。不知为什么，高振宁见姜东槿次数不少了，见面时却还小心翼翼，眼睛不忍与他的相触。分不清是为什么，很奇妙的感觉，高振宁往往是稍稍侧头，看着姜东槿漆黑的发顶打着旋，高挺的鼻梁下淡淡的唇抿成一条线。他心里把这少年的长相在心里翻来覆去颠了千万次：他哪里生的好看了？眼睛不够大——起码没他老家那些姑娘大；嘴唇不够红，脸也长了些，个子也没有他高，还总是那一副冷淡的神情。  
姜东槿哪好了？高振宁在心里猛拍自己，却在姜东槿抬头看向他那刻把眼神立刻收回去，触电了似的。他不得不承认，当姜东槿动起来的时候，他所在心里嘀咕的一切捏合在一块，变成了最生动的妖精——倘若这世界有的话。若是姜东槿看他那一瞬，再冲他笑那么一笑，喊一声“宁”，高振宁发誓他从此再不会有别的念头一心一意对这小孩子，只求求他不要对自己这样无辜自然地释放着那些不显山不露水堆积在皮囊下的热情。  
于是高振宁走到了大门口，在门口看了一晌姜东槿。姜东槿已然到了——穿的是铁灰的大衣，内里黑衬衫黑皮鞋，腕上一块名家手笔的表。姜东槿就在离他不远的地方站着，从不随意乱靠，只自己在那停留。他垂下头，高振宁能想象他的眼神——和第一次见面时他看自己的一样，轻巧搁在某处，不深究不细问，有些慈悲和漠然。姜东槿把眼神搁在雪上，高振宁觉得那雪也仿佛变成了冰。他打了个寒战，这才意识到自己发呆太久了，连忙大步迎了上去。

“怎么不在车里等？“高振宁熟稔地把少年肩膀上落的星点雪花扫落，半玩笑半埋怨”别搁这儿跟我说，你们姜家连辆车都不舍得给大少爷用。”  
“我让他们先回去啦——反正你会送我。”姜东槿大大方方承认了自己那些小心思，反倒叫高振宁不知道该说什么好了，摇了今日不知道第多少次头，“叫禁卫队队长给你当司机，你们姜家人都是什么变的？一个两个，净会祸害我们这帮大老粗。”  
姜东槿跟着高振宁后面往车上走，高振宁发动了车子从里面把门给姜东槿开了。这种往来虽然说是明面上大家都知道的，然一来本就半公半私，二来有些话，能少让一个人听到就少一个人，所以和姜东槿出去，高振宁能自己开车就自己开。姜东槿轻巧上了车，侧过脸望了一眼高振宁气鼓鼓稚气突升的脸，把手握上了高振宁握方向盘的手。一黑一白，一冷一热，肤色温度质感的反差叫两个人都一抖，高振宁鸭子嘴硬，“我不就是怕冷嘛......又不丢人.....”看姜东槿憋笑鼻子都皱起来的样子，高振宁脸开始红，“手拿开——开车了！”  
姜东槿把手乖乖拿开。他移动之下，袖子露出了一截，于是手腕上一道伤痕凛然入了高振宁的眼。这伤痕对于常年征战沙场的高振宁来说并不算什么，但是出现在姜东槿这么个锦衣玉食的人身上，高振宁免不得要心疼。“怎么搞的？”  
“你说它？”姜东槿指指手腕，“小事罢了，没什么好介意的——你一个天天白刀子进红刀子出的，还在意这个？”  
高振宁心里一哂，明白是自己单纯了。这样人家长大的孩子，怎么可能真的锦衣玉食无忧无虑，单凭他调查自己还从未让自己发现这一件事，已经足够证明手段的高明了。高振宁是直肠子，但是从来没想过对姜东槿这些谋算生起什么讨厌的念头来。好像因为是这个人，那么做出什么都可以理解、做出什么都可以接受。他不再问姜东槿这些事，迅速发动了车子。

两个人没用多久就到了议事厅。入得门去，高振宁出示了证件，二人被放行。高振宁看着姜东槿丝毫没有惊讶，气定神闲的样子，不由得有些挫败感——好像什么事都不能叫他惶恐，即使是宴会那一夜少年难得露出些任性来，也算不得太失态。他捅了捅姜东槿，“你从前来过？”  
“没来过啊，”姜东槿答的自然，“但是兵来将挡，水来土掩，有什么好奇怪的？”  
“你可从来没跟我说过你以前的事儿，“高振宁有些不满，”就许你调查我，然后你搁这严丝合缝的？不地道。”  
“啊......”姜东槿神情更了然，“宁呀，以后有的是时间呢。”  
以后有的是时间，这句话把高振宁那些小小的不忿安抚平了。饶是这样他还是有些小小的气恼：二人年纪其实差不了很多，说是孩子，只不过差了一岁。姜东槿正好十九岁，硬要说年龄相仿也不是不可以。只不过姜东槿个子矮些许、身子单薄了些，脾气又看着优雅内敛，高振宁北方人的豪爽自动自觉把他看成个孩子。如今竟处处要个死孩子气定神闲，这做大哥的面子往哪搁？  
高振宁心下不爽，却发现姜东槿淡定地走错了路。那条通道极狭窄的，两个人并排走都有些困难。高振宁连忙大步跑上前扯住姜东槿衣角拦着腰把他抱转了个方向。短短几秒，高振宁长臂环着姜东槿的腰，隐隐觉出了清瘦和柔韧来。看着姜东槿有些迷茫的眼神，高振宁心下得意，总算是扳回一城来，抬着头，“跟我走，听见妹有？“

会议在他们到了后没多久就开始了。这场会议讨论的是战俘看管的军费，主张激进审判战犯和温和改造人质的两派莫衷一是。高振宁听的穷极无聊，两条长腿早就没个正形在椅子上岔开了，他歪头看姜东槿，还是那样一副端庄的样子，戳戳他，“你看见了吧，这帮老头子每天就聊这些——真的够烦琐的。”  
“是，”姜东槿嘴角翘一下，眼睛淹没在额发里，叫人看不清眼神。“辛苦我们宁大队长。”  
高振宁被这一句撩得有些无奈，悄悄站起身从后排溜出去，“去个洗手间，”他开玩笑，“想跟来就来吧。”  
高振宁借着进洗手间，往脸上狠狠扑了些水。方才讨论的话题的确是无聊，但也是实在触痛了他的心头伤处。从战场上归来，扪心自问理智让他明白，战俘日后还是会有用处的，感情却不能任理智袖手旁观——他亲眼见过死亡和杀戮，那不是几个数字，是一层层鲜明的生活堆叠在他面前，叫他无从狡辩。高振宁手握着洗手池光滑的表面，四肢微微颤抖，在人前掩饰的平静和豁达有些绷不住——背后是姜东槿的声音。  
“宁？”  
高振宁回头，脸上有些狼狈的水珠。姜东槿皮鞋触碰到瓷砖清脆的声音方寸不乱，直直向他走来。高振宁低下头，正好能看见少年的眼睛。这次他没有躲闪开，四目相接，眼睛里的冰山和火花相互炽烈迸发一层层烟火出来。姜东槿前倾了下身子，用肩膀撞了下高振宁军服下的肩。那一撞仿佛撞开什么似的：高振宁突然想把姜东槿抱住，于是他就那样做了。出乎意料姜东槿并没有像平时一样好整以暇，好像这一切也是他计算之外的事一般，反应了半晌，才回抱面前这个男人。

俩人就在这无人的地方厮磨了良久。姜东槿的衣服满是褶皱，高振宁的大衣也褪了一半，彼此却都知道不能在这个时刻进行下一步，还好理智控制住了他们。高振宁半松了手，任凭姜东槿靠着，没头没脑问他问题。  
“那你们收拾战场最后补枪，都补在哪呢？”  
“这儿。”他在少年的太阳穴上用力吻了一下，松开手，“啪，在这补上一枪，什么俘虏反抗的机会都不会再有了。”尔后他看见那平日里举重若轻仪态端方的大少霎时脸埋了下去，牙齿咬着嘴唇，神情突然窘迫又局促，似乎还带着点怨恼羞涩。  
高振宁不明所以挠了挠头，“哪儿有问题吗？”他小心翼翼注视着那孩子的神情，心里有些后悔－－是不是说这么血腥的话，吓到他了？高振宁此时忘记了姜东槿这些出身高门的子弟，但凡成才些的免不了手上要沾点血，此刻他眼里只有个这个比他年纪小些，颀长成一朵百合，会那些他这辈子都没机会掌握的“艺术”的小孩子。这样精巧优雅清白的孩子，合该在温室里一辈子看着阳光和彩虹。而他从腥风血雨里走出来，浑身都沾染过不清不楚的死魂灵。  
高振宁突然觉得自己有些太可怖，在圣洁之下映衬出云翳的漆黑。他被烫到一般缩回手去，心里不是不低落的，但是也没什么办法——那双指甲短短指腹圆润又有些粗粝茧子的大手却又被姜东槿牵住。高振宁吃惊，感受到少年指尖的凉和微微的汗意，再抬头看姜东槿。可他依旧别过头不看自己，高振宁揣摩了半天那样的神情，不敢确定，却又不得不承认姜东槿似乎是——害羞？越看越觉得肯定，因那少年平而薄的嘴唇突然间失控了般不知如何摆出平日里的规整的弧度，只知道和舌头牙齿拼命打架。

高振宁觉得他着模样好玩，半倾了身子看他的脸。姜东槿的眼神更是不看他，只嗫嚅从唇缝里一点点抽丝剥茧吐出句话来，“你说话算数吗？”  
“啊？”高振宁身子停在那，好巧不巧又犯了自己的呆症。他不是什么痴傻的人，甚至有些霸道，却几次三番在这个少年面前不知道如何反应。他看着姜东槿黑衬衣的领口在刚才的厮磨里垮下一半来，露出一抹常年不见天日苍白光滑的锁骨出来。高振宁脑子一时转不过弯来，竟然第一反应是怕姜东槿这么个娇生惯养的在冬天的空气里着凉，于是用另外那只没有被姜东槿捉住的手给他笨拙地系起纽扣。  
姜东槿垂着头，任高振宁的手在他胸口处摆弄。高振宁单手虔诚地系着那一粒扣子，几次三番要系上时那一粒小小的扣子都松脱开，那灼热粗糙的指尖就在姜东槿胸前划过来又磨过去。姜东槿几乎要把下唇咬破般用力，手上却轻轻地把另外那只他抓住不放的大手带上刚才高振宁吻过的地方，“我问你，”他语调依旧绵长面容依旧清淡，喘息声却急促而疯狂。

“刚才你冲我开那一枪，算数不算？”

-end-


	3. 处处吻

裙下之臣·（3）处处吻

一吻便偷一个心  
一吻便杀一个人 

禁卫队说是明面上的任务多一些，实则是明里暗里都有些势力。用高振宁顶头上司将军的话来说，“要恰饭的嘛！”，要自保的嘛，上意不敢轻易揣摩又不得不揣摩，各自揣摩下来你一分我一分纠结成了乱麻似的政坛风云诡谲。譬如将军和高振宁各种牵扯进姜家和财政大臣这一桩事来，除了一老一小的私心之外，也怀着寻一条退路的心思：解甲归田之日，望姜氏记得这份恩情，也能用泼天财力护他这一系上下一个周全。  
以是虽说高振宁和姜东槿，一个禁卫队长，一个姜家大少，都只不过是二十上下的年纪，却要比寻常而立之年的孩子们思索的更多更复杂。这是关系性命的事，和血脉渐渐相连，就像是他们俩之间自然而然迸发出的火花一般。只不过他们之间若说单纯是火花，那未免太过誉了：若不是姜东槿先下手去查清禁卫这一脉的背景，也不会注意到他；若不是高振宁和将军都有心助姜氏一臂之力，高振宁也未必就会应了姜东槿。

但是如果把这一切都归于什么谋算，那也太暴殄天物了些——高振宁跟姜东槿在夜的街头走着，看见了卖糖葫芦的，高振宁便自然而然抽了口口水。低头看看姜东槿，姜东槿也抬头，巴巴看着他，狐狸眼睛里可怜兮兮，嘴唇半张着。虽说明知三分是真情七分假意，高振宁依然乖乖掏了钱，“来一串冰糖葫芦——”手被姜东槿挡下，比了两根手指，接过来递给高振宁一根。“你不是爱吃甜嘛，”姜东槿横过竹签来，犬牙尖尖刺在红艳艳的果上。  
“那也没有你这样的啊我寻思，”高振宁含糊不清地囫囵咬了一整颗红果进去咔嚓咔嚓咀嚼，白而齐的一排牙齿咬的嘎吱响，“怎的？借花献佛无中生有瞒天过海？你可太秀了。”  
“哎呀——”姜东槿横他一眼，眉梢难得跟着眼角挑了起来，肩膀亲昵的一撞。“总之心意到了就行，心诚则灵呀。”  
道理可都让你说了，高振宁腹诽，被那一撞搞得有些意能平，冻的嘶嘶哈哈跺脚——夜市上他不需要什么风度，直接甩开了平时威武的面具，不拘形象开始跺脚搓手。姜东槿掏出来一副手套给他，是小羊皮的，露出五指来方便活动。高振宁脸一仰，大咧咧不屑一顾，“大男子汉，谁带这个！”  
“带着嘛，带着你就不用搓手了嘛，哥。”——在外姜东槿不能喊宁、又不方便唤高队长的时候，便干脆喊高振宁哥。高振宁一开始觉得怪怪的，但没办法反驳，谁让一开始他一时嘴快“兄弟”相称了姜东槿，姜东槿如今打蛇随杆上，也算是得了其所。卖糖葫芦的是个年过六旬的老翁，白着胡子头戴棉帽，看着他俩如此情态想是也想到了自己家里的孩子，带些讨好又慈祥的口吻，“哥俩感情真好，带上吧  
高振宁皱皱鼻子撅着嘴，鼻子和嘴几乎能贴在一起能挂油瓶，“小孩才带着！”  
“行，你最大了，”姜东槿双手搭在高振宁肩膀上，半哄半骗，“戴上嘛——这么大的手套我拿回去也没人戴。”昏黄的灯照在了两个人面庞上，照出一个眯着眼，牙齿一点点啮着糖葫芦的小少年和一个大口咬着红果，手上戴着副烟灰色精致露指手套的大个子。若是这样的场景也可以由人心算计得到，那该是多善谋的人，多繁复的心。

其实这一晚出来也没别的事：高振宁好不容易休假，将军终于挥挥手放了他一日休息——但不是因为一切尘埃落定，财政大臣那边隐隐有反扑的架势。婚是离成了，可听说他还缠着姜家姑奶奶，做一副深情的样子，生生要舆论都被他感动被他所牵制。而且暗地里还纠集了不少文臣，算计怎么把姜家继续捆上他这条船呢。  
自然将军安排的人手被拔除来好多，虽不至于伤筋动骨，然毕竟也是些亲兵，将军心疼的紧。加上些不必要的担忧——至少高振宁这么认为（“烈女怕缠郎！你说，她要是真被缠动了怎么办？”），将军大人咬牙摇头，把一切计划搁置了，索性放自己一日假，也纵着高振宁自己出去玩一日，“只不许胡闹！”  
高振宁点点头，兴致盎然数日子。过几日正好城中晚上有灯会。他对灯没什么兴趣，对灯会上卖的各种小玩意儿小吃兴致倒是很多。但是他觉得姜东槿一定喜欢。相处了不久，也就两个月，姜东槿却已经在他眼里逐渐生动活泼起来，从而脱离了那一个高贵优雅翩然宛宛的模子。不知不觉，等到高振宁意识到时，他的生活里已经充斥着各种姜东槿的痕迹。  
想想要给姜东槿打电话高振宁就头疼，明明是个留洋的学生，孤身远渡重洋都走过的，居然还好意思坦荡说什么“我想吃苹果”“我不来！但是你接我除外。”这些耍赖的话。“真他娘的是个娇气鬼撒娇精，”高振宁拨电话转着电话轮盘的时候念念有词，“也不知道从哪学的这一身毛病。”却从来不想想自己，要不是他有意无意的迁就，那少年又如何敢对他放肆娇纵成一朵温室里的兰花。  
果不其然，姜东槿又跟他小小耍了个赖皮，“好呀，那今天我去找你——”  
“我可以去接你嗷，没必要动你家的人，”高振宁被驱使习惯了，突然一松开神经还很不习惯，脱口而出自告奋勇要逞能。他心目里自己是大男人，作为禁卫军有些事他无能为力，作为高振宁能多为姜东槿做些什么就做些什么。  
自从认识姜东槿，高振宁总是忍不住手痒买东西，有时候出门办事路过了蛋糕店，进去之后除了买了蛋糕鬼使神差带了盒朱古力，等着第二天见面带给姜东槿；回家途中路过电影院，门口卖鲜花的花童向他一笑，他就乖乖买了一打玫瑰花在家放着水养着。最可怕的是有一天高振宁掏出钱包买下了一架小提琴并且嘱咐店员好好包起来送人之后才从迷惑里清醒过来：妈的，他这是在干什么？恨不得把全城搬空送给姜东槿才罢休。“我爹我都没这么孝敬，”高振宁把小提琴一只手拎着送给姜东槿的时候还喋喋不休，“你不会上辈子真的是我爹吧？”  
姜东槿不说话，接过来，低着头极力掩饰着笑。  
“说话啊你——”高振宁半蹲去看姜东槿的表情，“让我好好看看，咱俩哪像了，别是个假的，再让你把便宜都占光了。”  
“那不还是我吃亏了？”姜东槿仔仔细细拆着包裹，“我年纪可是小一些呢。”  
“得了便宜还卖乖——你这人！”

但是这次高振宁乖乖听了姜东槿的话。不但听话，还换了套衣服：本来就是作两个寻常富贵公子出门的样子，即使是穿那套禁卫军的常服都太高调了。在办公完了之后他回家仔仔细细挑选了一遍衣服，又回想了姜东槿平时穿衣服的样子，好不容易选了套藏蓝的呢子大衣，内里是黑开领毛衣配衬衫。实在不是他想要这么穿，高振宁实在是怕被姜东槿笑话他的审美，只好照猫画虎穿了这么一套。直到姜东槿的车停在了他住处门口，高振宁依旧在锲而不舍对付那一头粗而硬的发。  
怕姜东槿等得急了，高振宁三步两步冲出大门开了车门坐在后座上姜东槿旁边。姜东槿今日穿的倒休闲不少，带毛翻领的皮大衣，驼色毛衣和白衬衫，深深浅浅的米黄棕褐堆在他身上，把姜东槿寒凉的气消磨了不少。高振宁从上车开始就一直打量姜东槿的脸，姜东槿恍若未觉，淡淡看了一眼。  
“你这套——”  
高振宁的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“——真的不错哦。”高振宁这才松懈下一口气，咽下了一串后面跟着的千百万个问题，却不防姜东槿接着说，“你以前有这么给别人穿过嘛？”  
“你在想些什么？”高振宁不满了，头看着窗外掠过的夜景，“你不是知道得一清二楚吗？怎么还在这问我？”  
“那实在是巧了，”姜东槿把手摩向了高振宁扯开胸前扣子的手，握住，“我也没有过。”  
高振宁扭头，看那慧黠若狐狸的脸，这才愿意展颜，“那......那就算了，”他平白无故又觉得别扭，别过身子不去看姜东槿吃吃的笑，“爷原谅你了嗷。”

他们开的车是姜东槿家的车，配了司机。俩人逛了一大圈，心满意足要走，走却一点都不顺利——好不容易有着一老一小放假出门的机会，那帮子心思复杂的文人聚在一起，又怎么会有让他俩顺利专门的机会呢。回程的路上身后隐隐响起了枪声，高振宁脸立刻就变了。他以为自己听错了，眼睛直接看向姜东槿。  
“怎么——”姜东槿还是那一副平静的样子，完全没意识到发生什么。  
“停车！”  
身后跟着的车已经有枪声远远袭来。高振宁虎虎生威一声喝——他的听觉格外敏锐，听到了危险来临的信号。司机冷不防被吓了一跳，急忙停车。  
高振宁跳下车去，言简意赅，“有人跟踪，我去把他们引开。”  
“带上我。”  
“你快走！”  
高振宁把司机疾速开了车门又关上，吩咐司机，“从那边的小路拐出去——车灯关了，照顾好你主子。”浮光掠影般瞥了一眼姜东槿，高振宁没有多贪，转身奔入了旁边的巷子。他听到背后有车轮摩擦的声音、紧急刹车的声音、还有并不散漫的脚步声——训练有素的人，果然那帮文臣手里也不是吃素的。月黑风高，城内的灯会还未到阑珊处，姜家的宅子又在城外偏远的地方，高振宁一拍大腿：失策了。失策能怎么办呢？还好姜东槿已经回去了，这是高振宁觉得最安慰自己的事。他是个野孩子，虽说出身北地大户人家，本质上还是那么野：什么事必定要做成才罢休，其中付出了什么，值得在意吗？不介意。  
听着脚步声已经靠近了，高振宁闪过身子来直接盲着击毙了来袭的两员头目。然而枪声依旧迸发。五，六，七，八，算上他刚才解决的敌人。一共十个。他原以为自己已经可以全身而退，此时却不得不用尽全力：双拳难敌四手，何况这是几个人？纷至沓来的脚步，至少有十个人。刚才击毙了两个，还有八个。  
不认真一些不可以了。高振宁握住手机不放手之前，看了一下自己的双手，毫不犹豫把那双烟色的手套扯了下来，往怀里塞了，又往深层藏了下。他本能不愿意一切关于姜东槿的事接触到鲜血，那太痛了，他的少年时代已经伴随着离去和留恋，能少让人一个经受这样的痛，就便少一个人。  
脚步腾挪穿移，高振宁脸上挂了彩，流弹擦破了他的脸庞。但是有成效的：对方只剩下两个人，却是步步紧逼的两个人。拉了一下弹夹。高振宁心里一咯噔：居然已经用光了。  
“高队长！”他听见了外面的人高呼，“我们只是邀请您去做个客，您又何必把场面搞的这么覆水难收呢？”  
高振宁不说话，心底怒骂了好几声。做客个屁，你家做客给老子放枪？你家做客可真够义气。他不说话，屏住呼吸，看着呼出的白气在空中氤氲着。  
“既然高队长不肯配合，那我也却之不——”

“啪。”  
情势在高振宁还没明白的时候急转直下。却之不恭四个字，那人才说出三个来，却已经失去了生命。紧接着又是一个轻巧的枪声，随即就是姜东槿呼喊的名字，“高振宁！”他唤，”高振宁！”  
高振宁从小巷的某条分支角落里匆忙钻了出来，也来不及收拾自己，只顾着看巷子那头的姜东槿。于是在枪声刚刚平息的小巷里，两个人靠着依稀的月光相互辨认身形。高振宁第一次见到姜东槿的嘴唇干裂流血，甚至失去了原来完美的弧度，不断颤抖着。那双嘴唇浓重了原来浅淡的色，被牙齿咬破的裂口处还有未凝固的鲜血。  
高振宁想张口，发现自己嘴有些糊住，下意识一手揩他的嘴唇一手蹭着自己嘴角上灰尘和脸颊创口血液结成的痂，还不忘面上挂起老实又讨好的笑来。“你瞅瞅你，”高振宁转了话题，“怎么把自己整成这样，来哥给你擦擦——”“你为什么不带上我？”  
“下次别那么狠劲儿咬嘴了知道不？你跟我这种大老粗不一样，细皮嫩肉的，你看咬破了吧——”  
“你为什么要把我留在车上？”  
“你不说我还想不起来，你咋就下车了？不是叫你赶紧回去吗？”高振宁故意板起脸来作出不甚有说服力的威严样子，“我妈教我的，天晚了小孩儿应该赶紧回家睡觉去，危险的事情让大人来嗷，你说你怎么就不听话呢你个熊孩子......”  
“我让司机先回去报信了，“姜东槿木着一张脸，眼睛淹没在睫毛和头发的阴影之下。月色照在他鼻唇的棱角上，显出他脸的线条。比起平日的温文尔雅或是做娇憨姿态，此时的姜东槿冷酷、冷血、无知无觉，宛若佛经中的修罗降世。高振宁第一次看姜东槿这么失态，冷着眼神双手在身前捏紧，指节关节攥到发白。他愣住了，呆看着姜东槿拿开了他的手，兀自往他面前走了一步，“那阿姨她有没有说过，我不是小孩子？”  
高振宁突然语塞住。姜东槿音调不高，甚至音量都没有刻意放大，寻常的声音里平平淡淡，就像在说，“今天你怎么不戴上手套”和“我觉得如果是正常的话，这家菜应该没有那一家好吃”这样普通的话。高振宁虽然语塞但笑容还在嘴角凝着，机械地用手去擦嘴角，拧在一块的眉毛耷拉下来的眼睛已经暴露了他真实的情绪：迷惑，但本能揪心着。他还没能完全透彻姜东槿为何如此神态，但是他知道姜东槿应该是难得生气了，于是高振宁自己的口吻也弱了下来。  
“这不是......没事么。”高振宁的语气被人掐断般从悬崖直直坠落成一条河流，“你看我不还是全须全尾的搁这跟你说话.....”高振宁的声音随着姜东槿慢慢低下头也低下去。姜东槿眼睛垂着，和平时摆弄手指一般翻来覆去摆弄那一把小巧的枪。烤蓝在月色下闪着幽幽的光，精致得像艺术品，方才沾染了两条人命这件事让这件艺术品更加动人。

姜东槿叹了口气，额发把眼睛隐在夜色里，要人捉摸不到。他再不做声了，只是捋起袖子，把冬日的大衣一层层卷起来，慢条斯理，直到毛衫、衬衫。高振宁看到了他手腕上那道伤疤，逐渐盘旋绵延到胳膊肘处。姜东槿的胳膊精瘦纤细，疤痕做紫红藤蔓依附其上，虽然杂乱，但是配上那样一副风轻云淡的神色，叫人以为是手臂上横生了一朵蔷薇。  
姜东槿的手指摸着这一株他身体里迸发出的蔷薇花，抬起头看着高振宁的眼睛。高振宁瞳孔放大，不敢置信这少年身上曾经受过这样的苦难，耳边是姜东槿说着，“你觉得我会怕吗——还是你觉得我会死呢？宁？”姜东槿眼里寒光凛然，刺着他那一道蜿蜒的伤痕，“还是你觉得，我迟早有一天也会抛下你？”姜东槿复又抬起头来，看着高振宁的眼睛。他身上的衣服已经不复出门时的笔挺和光鲜亮丽，皮毛的领子一侧翻过来一侧歪斜在脸侧。  
高振宁想笑，看看自己身上，刚才被追得也十分狼狈。本来为了穿成富家公子，他出门前特地把衣服熨了一遍，如今是万分没有必要了：他的胳膊擦伤，脸颊擦破，鲜血浸透了藏蓝的衣服趋于黑色。低头急忙看了看自己的狼狈惨状，高振宁苦笑，两颊上酒窝却不合时宜显现出来，“我......我寻思......”——料想高振宁曾熟稔学过如何摆脱追捕、怎样翻过陷阱，却没有人教过他这个时候应不应该要姜东槿脱开干系，还是不管如何拉住姜东槿的手，在子弹的雨里一起洗个澡。  
他只好笨拙地说，完全没了平时斗机灵的伶牙俐齿，“你别生气了，好不好？”他从怀里掏出来那双小羊皮的手套，“你看，”高振宁灰头土脸却得意洋洋，向姜东槿邀功，“你给我的，我一点都没给整脏，可干净了——阿嚏！”本来讨好的神情被一个喷嚏破坏，但是揉揉鼻子高振宁还是目不转睛盯着姜东槿，被打下去的手摸上姜东槿方才被自己咬破的嘴唇，再一次，“别咬这么狠了，疼的是自己，你这孩子，傻不......”  
高振宁没有机会把话说完了。姜东槿抽了抽发红的鼻子，脸上比平时更冷更坚决，手上一借力把高振宁拉下来，赌气一半。高振宁那条胳膊受了伤吃痛身体自然而然往前倾，肩膀被什么抓住了：是姜东槿的手。短短一瞬电光火石，高振宁睁大了眼睛：他看见了近在咫尺半阖的眼、翕动的睫毛、棱角分明的眉——当他的唇被另外一双捕获住，惩罚似得咬了一口，绵绵不休牙齿碾磨着，是青涩的怒与爱，终化为万里明月，夜雪千山。

在未曾消散的烟云里亲嘴，这剧情也未免太荒谬而不合时宜了些——高振宁不知如何是好，手足无措间伸出那条未伤的胳膊紧紧抱住了面前的人。直到他也闭上眼睛投入这亲吻时才迷迷糊糊想起来，唉，好像这是他第一次跟别人亲吻。

-end-


	4. 反情人

多少冥顽 都敬了百利甜

嘴上决断 痴心里醉翻船*

“阿嚏！”年尾晚宴席上，高振宁狠狠打了个喷嚏。姜东槿侧目，递过手帕。“还没好？”

“哪那么容易好——病来如山倒，病去如抽丝。”高振宁狠力揉了揉鼻子。

他那日和姜东槿冬至看完灯会遭了偷袭，俩人在巷子里又发生了那些事，虽然姜家的人及时赶到并且乖觉联系禁卫队把后续事情联手处理干净了，然高振宁还是实实在在受了些伤。不是什么重伤，高振宁却很没出息感冒了：在床上头痛又发烧，直接把那一天的假拖了三日有余。

高振宁是军旅出身，轻易不病，难得生一次病便缠绵很久也不好。那日姜东槿曾明修栈道暗度陈仓，要假意代表姜家实则想来亲自探一探他，都被高振宁挡了回去，“传染了怎么办？你看你那身板，咳咳，跟张纸似的，咳——！”

“嗯？”电话那头姜东槿声音拖长了些。

高振宁病里感觉迟钝，浑然不觉，接着大咧咧往下说，”阿嚏！嚯，下次再也不跟你晚上出来了，他娘的，冻个好歹的，你是不知道那帮小的整天笑话我！咳咳......”高振宁在床上一手拿着话筒一手备着手帕，整个人堆在被子里脸烧的通红，倒是不耽误他眉飞色舞。

“那.....怎么说你的呀？”

“说老子怂呗！——阿嚏！笑话老子是银样蜡枪头，看着身板高实际上不中用——咳！你等着我病好的，不挨个把他们收拾了？”

“那他们说的其实还有几分道理，高队——等下......银样蜡枪头，什么意思？”

“你不知道？”轮到高振宁愣了，来不及计较姜东槿挤兑他，“就是说好看不中用，就跟蜡打的枪头一样——阿嚏，你没听过这句话？”

幻想着姜东槿在电话那头歪头疑惑的样子，僵卧孤村，啊不，孤床的高振宁心里得到了极大的满足：他这个大老粗终于也有能胜过这个假洋鬼子的地方了。他洋洋得意，“说你是孩子，你还跟我争！”

“那我不跟您争了——”姜东槿的语气更加软而缠绵，“您好好养病，我就等着您跟姜家小辈共创辉煌成就大业，到时候我坐收渔翁之利......”

“那您可就等好吧！”高振宁轻伤不下火线，高烧不误批话，“保准给你安排明明白白的，送佛送到西！”回应他的是姜东槿羞恼里迅速而果断把电话挂掉的忙音。

相处越久，高振宁越觉得姜东槿任性到极点。所谓那些优雅和肃整，一半是家学，一半是物极必反，太任性的人反倒不作不闹，骨子里透着孩子般的清澈见底。这人玲珑七窍心呢，一半装着任性，一半盛着心机和算计，高振宁抓住了他孩子气这把柄之后，反而有了几分对付姜东槿的底气。

姜东槿本是很小的时候就送去留洋的，到了年纪姜家都是要子弟回国锻炼几年的，姜东槿回来的时候正好碰上了姜家姑奶奶和财政大臣这码事，直接马不停蹄就掺和进来，这才有了姜东槿把高振宁查了个底掉的事。

知道姜东槿把自己查了个底掉之后，高振宁的牛脾气自然不甘示弱——你以为就你家有本事啊？我也有，我必不可能输给你。少年人小小钻的牛角尖叫他也反手假公济私顺便把姜东槿查了一番。知道这人留洋回来，在国内呆的时间并不是十分多之后，高振宁玩心大起，本来不是个读书的性子，三天两头找些乡野俗语，甚至把家乡的话搜刮了一番，见天儿拿来跟姜东槿唠嗑。手下人看着高振宁老神在在捧着本子的样子奇怪，“老大，你要改行考状元了？”

“我是那块料吗我？”高振宁举起本子，推推自己为了显得儒雅随和戴的金丝眼镜框边，作势要打想想现在他在看书，就把手收了回去。“正经点，叫你们盯紧了那几个酸文人，盯得怎么样？”

“都二十四小时待命！”手下递上一打纸，是电报和行动往来的汇总，“那几个大臣的来往都在这了，详细已经交给了将军大人过目，又备了一份给队长送来。”高振宁满意，挥挥手放行，然后关起门来继续研究那些什么“破马张飞呜呜渣渣锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣”。高振宁本就嘴里的话一套一套的，平时公务时候收敛、军中纪律又严格，快把个孩子憋坏了。好不容易有个机会可以把这些多年攒下的村话拿来逗人，高振宁怎么能错过呢？他没读过什么历史，自然无法发觉自己这个行为十分类似周幽王博美人一笑的手段。

年尾的宴会不比月余前那种年轻人的私下小聚，是正经今上下的旨。不过往年都是要进宫去摆宴会的，这次却别出心裁，不在城中而选在了城外的温泉庄园。这温泉是不许闲杂人等靠近，专为“特权阶级”准备的，显着排场气势与众不同，既然是在城外，自然不会让这些大人们晚上还要星月兼程回城中住，早有人准备好了房间。

这宴会的大厅是欧式风格的装潢，罗马柱分列于侧，长桌两列并行，餐厅外还有舞厅供大家玩乐。“今上仁慈，下旨今年不用进宫设宫宴，特赐各位.......”听着旁边的人极尽阿谀堆砌华美辞藻赞美今上的话，高振宁一阵恶寒，刚打的喷嚏又蠢蠢欲动在鼻子里酝酿。他手里捏着姜东槿刚才递给他的手帕，不舍得擦，只捏着一点点摩挲上面的纹路。月白的绢子有木槿的刺绣，藕合黛青深深浅浅铺开化在弱蓝的布上。

鼻子里的冲动愈发明显了，他不得不张开嘴来压着。姜东槿扭头看他，高振宁脸都涨红了，还是奋力憋了下去，手上攥着那一方槿花帕子不松，嘴里说着“又不是什么大毛病，哪那么娇贵了我”不休。姜东槿把头收回来低下去，抿着嘴唇笑，生怕被人窥见心思般轻而浅。

按说往年的宫廷宴会，姜家这般的财阀任是财力泼天也没有资格参宴的。今年却又不同，今上免了这一遭入宫的苦楚之后又着意点了几个国内占着鳌头的积年富贵皇商，要他们一同入席来。以是姜东槿此刻才能坐在高振宁身边，给他递这一方帕子。按照将军的揣测，这怕是刻意要如此为之：借着不必入宫的名义免除了商家入宫参宴的尴尬，又下旨要他们不得自行安排，算是敲打了正处于混乱结盟期的文臣、武将和财阀们。

高振宁和将军在一块捋着思路，想到这一节高振宁震了一下，身子也不由自主挺得笔直。“那我.....咱们跟姜家的走动岂不是？”高振宁第一反应除了担忧北地这一支上下的安危之外，还有操心姜家的姜东槿。

“不会。”将军喝了口茶，浓浓的提了下神，接着说，“我们这位今上，要的就是个均衡。做君王的，巴不得相互掣肘渔翁得利呢，只要不危及他的江山王位百姓，我们怎么搞，不还是我们的事？”

“那他这一出......”

“笨，”将军笑骂，戳了下懵懵懂懂孩子的头，“隔山打牛，未雨绸缪，警告一下我们都在他眼皮子下面看着罢了。恩威并施——我们这位，可绝对是老狐狸。”

宴会还没正式开始。厅外的音乐隐隐还奏着，高振宁回忆起本来不知道今上下旨要姜家等一系列皇商也出席，还寻思过怎么哄骗姜东槿一起过来的名目。他那时候跟姜东槿说的是啥？哦，那是姜东槿利落挂电话的第二天了，高振宁想了想，厚着脸皮还是拨了回去，单刀直入切入正题，伴随着不断的咳嗽和喷嚏，“那个年尾——啊啾，年尾你想不想跟我去嗷？”

“嗯.......想啊，”姜东槿坦率利落，“到时候见。”

“嗯？你不问问我打算怎么带你去？”高振宁自从被姜东槿强迫那一吻之后脸皮愈发厚了起来，反倒是姜东槿被动了。人和人的关系实在玄妙的紧，谁踏出第一步不一定占了先机，或者说谁也不一定是先踏出那一步的人，你来我往才有意思。结果在这被动里姜东槿突然又将了他一局，高振宁有些不自在。他头脑发热，追问，“你求我啊，求我我就把你当家眷带进去。”

“扑哧”电话那头少年没撑住笑出来，“谁要当你家眷，宁呀，你脑子清醒一点——别再烧糊涂了到时候我黑发人送黑发人。”

“你放心好了，”高振宁的精神比着前一天已经好了很多，就更有闲心跟姜东槿磨牙。“祸害活千年，我怎么敢死呢？”

“你知道就好，”姜东槿也恢复了平日里镇静从容的模样，“到时候见就是了。”

现在两个人并肩坐在宴席上，高振宁却还是没想通姜东槿是怎么先知道这件事的。刚想扭过头去问姜东槿，却发现这孩子又在发呆了，眼神空荡荡的垂落在膝头，双手交握，唇上习惯挂着微笑。高振宁索性不打扰他，认真打量起姜东槿今天的穿着来。

高振宁没什么可说的，军中的人穿的左不过那几套去。姜东槿的衣着比起他第一次见到的时候朴素了许多：还是制作精良的手工西装，合体的剪裁显出抽条翠竹般的身材，一身黑色，反倒衬出露在外的面庞和手若雪若霜。只是太过规矩了些，完全不是高振宁第一次在水晶吊灯下见到的那颈边蝴蝶孱弱又坚韧卓尔不群的模样。

高振宁的眼睛又滑过微皱的眉毛、高耸的鼻峰、线条流畅的下颌角、还有嘴唇——对，淡淡粉的唇，高振宁看了觉得心头发烫，想起那一晚俩人在硝烟未散尽下荒唐的模样，想移开目光，又忍不住去看。姜东槿的唇没什么棱角，平而润，因为嘴角时常敛着显得薄。他探寻那日被姜东槿咬破的伤口处，发现已经愈合得七七八八，不仔细看丝毫看不出那一晚这少年到底多用力咬破了自己的嘴唇，又把鲜血融哺在了他的舌头尖上。

视线闪躲又忍不住靠近，高振宁已经把姜东槿来来回回看了个透了，姜东槿却还是出神。高振宁性子本来就直，耐不住直接把胳膊在姜东槿面前晃了一下。姜东槿头顺着高振宁胳膊转了一下，目光仍旧涣散，“嗯”了一声。

“想什么呢？”高振宁看他丢了魂的模样觉得好笑，下垂的眼笑得干脆看不见，“嗯？”

姜东槿这才恍若有了知觉，知道自己刚才走神了被高振宁晃了一道，对着高振宁有些无奈又觉着他实在有趣的神情，赧然绽开个笑，又把头低了下去藏着自己不大好意思的神色。

“想什么呢？”

“没什么——怎么了？”

高振宁知道这是他转移话题，不过也不是很介意。他搭理自己就好。“你怎么不穿那天那套了？”高振宁大大咧咧把姜东槿的身子搂过来，“你那天那么打扮好看嗷。”

“又没有必要......这套是名家出品，识货的都能认出来，已经够端正不丢姜家面子了。”姜东槿看着高振宁的手，自己的手扯着衣角，一点点揉皱又松开。

“那那天就有必要？”高振宁佯作不满哼了一下，“你敢情还分轻重缓急的？”

“当然有必要了——”姜东槿把视线渐渐挪到高振宁镀金的纽扣上，“那可是我第一次见你呀，小宁王。”

小宁王：这是高振宁还在北地的时候的名号。他年少的时候调皮两个字已经不足够形容了，“霸道”二字更贴切一些。他家世本来就是代代戎马，父亲镇守北地跟将军是世交，不得已把这孩子扔进了军队磨练。谁想着真磨练出来了：有股常年扰境的土匪又蠢蠢欲动，高振宁带一队轻骑后方突入敌阵，配合大部队打了个大获全胜。众人寻着高振宁时，高振宁提着那已经死去多时匪首的首级，洋洋得意，面上的神情迎着阳光和皑皑白雪几乎能映得人目盲。从此那一带的驻军无不知晓有个威武又年少的小宁王。

不过自从高振宁被调到了将军身边做禁卫，已经很久没有人唤过他这个名字了，此刻却被姜东槿自然亲昵喊了出来。高振宁又不耐搓搓手：几个意思？但是看着姜东槿毫无调笑的温柔模样更是什么都说不出，只得再把话题换回一开始的疑惑，“你怎么那么肯定今年一定能来？”

两个人头靠在一起勾肩搭背窃窃私语，也没什么人注意。将军去和一众大臣们坐了，他们这些小辈就被归为了一堆。于是此刻姜东槿掰着手指头给高振宁分析这利弊，便没有人注意。“......今上的性子你我都知道的，最是谨慎缜密。我那前姑父那日晚上派人来警告我们，他知道了必定要把这几边的关系制衡一下。眼前就是个不伤筋动骨的好机会，我家又是皇商，怎么也是有些人脉的。”

“那......难不成其他那几家皇商也是如此的境遇？”

“八九不离十吧——得失离散周而复始，谁又能幸免。总得面子上过得去。”姜东槿闲闲说着这些像聊家常一般，高振宁看他那无所谓的样子存心逗他，“那你有几分把握啊？”

“三分，但是有一分就够去做了。”姜东槿微微皱着眉头，嘴有些用力扭着，小老头般较真的样子。说曹操曹操就到：姜东槿身边有人落座，是个美男子。

高振宁在脑海里搜寻了下他来京城之后恶补的世家关系资料，想起这是另外一个豪门陈家的长子：陈圣俊。不过想要忘也忘不了，陈圣俊太俊朗了，五官轮廓身材都恰到好处。唇峰棱角利落，丹凤眼上挑正好的弧度。肤色白皙却不孱弱，身量只比高振宁矮些许，线条流畅隐隐有力量感透过衣服传过来。这无论是谁都要赞一句诗书里走出的美男子的，气度容貌家世全是一等一的好，就连抽根雪茄都能吐息出万种风流姿态来。

陈圣俊跟姜东槿打招呼，姜东槿的视线瞬间挪到了陈圣俊身上。身子离开了高振宁，高振宁突然觉得有些空，他转过了头去，为了这突然感到的小小失落和酸涩觉着自己幼稚。他觉着自己怎么这么会伤春悲秋？都二十的人了。这些细微又不讲道理的感受是他人生头一遭经历——除了跑马纵歌、山野行军之外，他之前的人生怎么会有这样的机会？但是这些小小的感受总是在心里戳着，像是纤细又有力的手指戳着他的心。

晚宴散的时候天飘起了薄雪。好在都是要在这庄园住一遭的，谁也不是很在意，反而被这雪勾起了兴致，站在屋檐下赏起了雪。高振宁看雪看得都有些疲惫了——北风卷地白草折，他的生命里哪会缺少雪这东西？他是在雪堆里生出的一株太阳。看着那些文人墨客开始诌起了骈文诗歌，太太小姐们也嬉笑起来，高振宁觉着自己的额头有些发热。他悄悄扯下身边的姜东槿，“我先回.....”话没说完，姜东槿的神色不变，顺手把手背贴上了高振宁的额头，眼神倏忽锐利又严肃，唤来在一旁的侍从，“带高队长去歇息.....”

“不了，先去找将军，交代一下。”高振宁摆摆手，细长下垂的眼角无力耷拉着，“我先回去了，你也早点回去——阿嚏，天怪冷的，你身子比我还单薄。”

姜东槿没说话，眼睛里的锋锐融化了些，眼皮抬了起来凝视着高振宁。雪在门庭依旧纷纷扬扬，两个人今日穿的都是黑衣，落在肩头一片碎白。高振宁也瞧着姜东槿，不明白他为什么轻叹的那一声那么重，“回去吧——小宁王爷，我哪用这么操心。”竟然不知不觉是成熟的口吻。

高振宁病的迷迷糊糊，跟将军打过招呼之后径直回了房间。这种特权阶级的会所房间不可能差到哪去，屋子里暖融融一片。侍者又端来了姜汤，高振宁用残余的理智想了一下，这种地方吃喝出了事今上绝对会替他收拾的，那位可看重威严看重的紧。加上感冒反反复复十分难受，高振宁挺着穿好寝衣，丝绸的贴在身上有些舒爽的凉意，这才发觉自己一直握着那方木槿花绢子没松手。高振宁回想起在军营里跟那些大老粗学的村话，那帮婆娘们恨恨又爱煞了家里的爷们喊的是什么？“这狠心短命的”，高振宁不由自主低低骂了句，不知道到底在说谁，姜东槿还是他自己。

躺在被里，灯被他全部关掉——他习惯了黑暗里睡眠，寂静里保持绝对的警觉。这警觉即使是在生病的时候依然存留，譬如此刻他听见了门外来回的脚步，夹杂某某大臣和某某大臣的交易，或者更直白的一层交易，男欢女爱。这些声音化作千万讯息融在高振宁脑海中，本能地他无法忘记。

不知道过了多久，门外的声音转盛又衰落，终于一片寂静。喝下的姜汤开始起了作用：高振宁额头上沁出密密的汗来。门口突然“咯吱”一声，钥匙开门的声响，很细微，但是一片寂静里很明显。高振宁直起身子，勉力握住枕头下随身的枪，等待着一呼一吸间的对峙。

“宁？”

一切的对峙都因为这一个字而消弭了——高振宁病得晕了也知道那是谁，那声音在他心头缠绵辗转过千万次：姜东槿。

高振宁有些恼了：这个时候夜里风凉，小孩子心性，来做什么！故意假装睡熟了不搭理他。他听见姜东槿在他床头站着，一呼一吸的起伏都刻在他心里。高振宁依旧紧闭着眼睛，藏在被下面的手握着木槿帕子，紧紧地不动。他听那脚步声、衣料摩擦声就知道，姜东槿穿的也是寝衣，甚至趿着鞋就过来了。

两个人在沉默里对峙，换了另一种柔软的方式。夜的房间里万物都只剩下个轮廓，包括床上假寐着的他和床头立着的他。就在高振宁实在是放不下心里的担忧想抢先起来告诉他快点回去睡觉时，冷不丁一个灵巧的身子躺在了他旁边——“你干什么！”高振宁绷不住了，实在装不下去，睁开眼睛低低喝着姜东槿。

昏暗的光线下高振宁只能看到姜东槿的眼眸，透亮清澈。余下的全靠感官来补足——姜东槿在另外一床被子里窝下了，身体贴近他的，他因为病而迟钝的知觉钝钝又真切感受到了姜东槿身体的触感。姜东槿把手伸进高振宁被子里，抱着高振宁的腰，要够他手的时候被高振宁挣脱开，“我再过了病气给你！”

“我身体好着呢——也就你总把我当个孩子罢了。”姜东槿不依不饶，于是高振宁感受到了那个隔着衣服抱过的身子现在隔着一层被褥和薄薄的寝衣向他传递气息和温度：气息是轻飏而冷的，这可以理解。但是姜东槿的手高振宁曾经握过，触感柔凉，此时却是热热的一团。

他还来不及思考，姜东槿却先发难了，“高振宁！你真的是烦死了！”姜东槿骤然没头没脑低呼了一句，反常地咬牙切齿。

高振宁也不过脑子，打蛇随棍上，“姜东槿你这个狠心短命的！”他一不做二不休把身子转过来彻底对着姜东槿，“你就不能让我省点心？”动作太大，手里攥着的手帕没拿住掉了出来，正好被姜东槿摸到。“手帕我有的是——你烦不烦！”姜东槿胳膊一伸紧紧拽住了高振宁的胳膊不放他转身，两个人奇怪地姿势四肢纠缠在一起，胸口贴着胸口，心跳贴着心跳。

“那......那不因为是你吗，”高振宁气焰瞬间弱下去，心底在羞涩里辨别出了七八分欣悦和甜，“你个傻孩子，假洋鬼子一张白脸，装的人五人六，其实......”

“其实怎么？”姜东槿把面孔贴近了高振宁的，嘴唇几乎能咬着他耳朵。高振宁干脆把被子掀开来让姜东槿躺进去，省的隔着层被别别扭扭的，握也握不明白，抱也抱不真切。姜东槿一下子就钻了进去，然后把被严丝合缝掖着，听高振宁接着说，“你这么任性，天生就是讨人喜欢的命。”

“那我也管不到了，”少年精瘦的身躯紧紧贴在灼热的男人身上，老成叹一句，“他们为什么喜欢我、喜欢我多少，其实我也没差的。”

“那你还盯着那陈大少爷看那么久？”轮到高振宁气不打一处来了，手指直接点上光洁的额头，“你说你妈呢姜东槿？”病里的人完全无暇顾及自己的措辞，什么平时收着的糙话都往外跑。

这一跑宛如打开闸门一样喋喋不休，“你他娘的就是喜欢人家长得好看！我算是知道了赶明儿要不然你去把戏班子包了，我给你掏钱给你当年礼，少往我们这打秋风！”

一会又是，“我看你真的是欠揍就你这样的在我爹那能被揍个七八百遍不重样的！”

再往前甚至连那些自己调查的密辛都往外抖露，“你就比我小一岁心眼比我多长了十八个！娘的十八罗汉成精了吧，在国外呆得，这么跟小爷说话，也不知道那些日子里你那些话跟那些洋鬼子怎么说！”骂着骂着，高振宁终于精力不支累了，索性牛皮糖般抱着姜东槿的腰，蓬乱黑发头颅搁在姜东槿肩膀上，声音渐次低落下去，慢慢睡着了。他睡得如此安稳和香甜，以至于没听到姜东槿在他耳边轻轻补上的一句不太要紧的话。

“唉——其实我曾经在那些日子里，想过千万种你的样子。”

-end-

*出自傅白《天生反情人》


	5. 吸你

不要问和谁成为长存的  
偏记住和谁仍然残留的  
爱的分泌远的希冀  
你的气味

“啊啾！”  
高振宁刚痊愈的感冒险些在推开北方军区司令办公室的那一瞬间卷土重来——热气盎然的屋子里居然是满坑满谷的花，水仙玫瑰牡丹不一而足，只是可怜了高振宁感冒刚好的鼻子，狠狠被各种花粉受了一番荼毒。  
“您.....您这是干啥啊？”高振宁来不及管自己的鼻子，反应不过来下意识脱口而出。不怪高振宁惊诧，他实在是没见过自家大老粗上司搞这些风花雪月的物事。很久前有个不知趣的偏要请这个大司令去什么劳什子的西洋音乐会，将军苦着一张脸大义凛然上刑场似地去了，回来宛若脱了一层皮般。当时高振宁看着摊在椅子上的堂堂男儿试探着问，“司令......那个，那个音乐会好听不？“  
将军生无可恋脱了力，还是瞪圆了一双虎眼狠盯着他，无力挥挥手，“不了，再也不去了——以后还有这样类似的请函，你记着给我推了......”  
“那.....要是宫里的......”高振宁战战兢兢，看了一眼将军疲惫昏昏欲睡的脸色把话咽了下去，却还是忘不了自己抖机灵的本性，“那要是以后您有了夫人、夫人一时兴起......”  
“滚——老子你都敢拿来说嘴！”  
这就是高振宁的不对了：将军戎马半生，鞠躬尽瘁，只是可叹年过不惑了，依旧孑然一身。高振宁连忙飞也似的逃出去：笑话，他机灵抖完了，命不要了？一面落着冷汗一面又腹诽，不知自家将军真的有那么罗曼蒂克的一天的时候，该是怎样的仪态？只是后来事多，军务需要南北辗转，高振宁竟然也把这一茬给忘了。  
再到这段时间姜东槿以公事之名行自家之便时高振宁也有了跟将军报备顺便讨些苦劳的由头：咱爷俩的脾气多像您还不知道？高振宁苦着一张老脸，拿出从姜狐狸那学来的三分撒娇撒痴本事，“您看看，为了咱北方军区这一脉，我可是掏心掏肺死心塌地了啊！”心里被自己酸了一个寒战，高振宁接着诚恳着一张黝黑的脸，还配合地点点头，应对着将军同病相怜拍他肩膀的重量。  
出得门来松下口气，高振宁每次都要跟那只“上辈子修了一千年多的狐狸”抱怨几句。“你说说你，”高振宁手指指着姜东槿的鼻子尖，仿若神佛一指欲点破这少年的人身化出个原型来，“好的不教，偏带了一身画皮的本事！”而后他看见狐狸从大衣长袖子里伸出小白爪子尖握住了他戳着他鼻子的手指头，“哧......”  
“嘿——你偷笑个什么劲！”

只是高振宁万万没想到自己从前的腹诽成了真：将军竟真的分了精神来潜心琢磨如何讨美人一笑。高振宁刚在城外温泉庄子上将养好的风寒似乎又窜上了脑门，他捂着额头垂着双下耷的眼，语气里带三分绝望两分不敢置信五分无可奈何，陡然气势弱了下来，“您该不会是想给......姜家姑奶奶送花吧？”  
“来得正好！”沉浸在狂热里的中年男人丝毫不觉得自己有什么出格的行为，大咧咧把自己小下属禁卫队长搂了过来，“你跟那姜家孩子混得多，好赖也有了三分眼光，来帮我看看！”  
高振宁面上细微的表情立刻懈下来了：嘴撇下去了，脸挂不住了，眼里的光也茫然涣散了。还不如在温泉庄上多呆几天呢！反正皇家庄子待不了，城外还有其他的好去处，虽然比不上皇家贵胄收拾的那么金贵，不过也是清闲自由。明明将军都允了他多四五日的病假，自己干嘛要早早收了假跑回来——哦对，是为了姜东槿。  
算来自元旦一别，高振宁已经颇久没有见过姜东槿了。说来也是难为情，那夜高振宁发了烧，搂着姜东槿胡闹絮絮叨叨说了一夜的胡话，到头来自己都忘记了许多，只恍惚印象中自己好像小孩子气的很，发了脾气又酸了好大一通，待得醒了病好了七七八八，自己也觉得自己太没趣太丢脸。高振宁早上先醒来，混沌的脑子还没清醒透，看着被里搂着的一个阖着眼睛和唇角安安静静掩去了平日的心机和灵光，乖乖巧巧枕着爪子睡得正香的人，糙脸上飞上两抹红，啪的一声重重把双手覆在脸上拼命揉搓。  
大概是声音太响亮了，姜东槿迷迷糊糊似乎有要醒的意味，唇也半开半合说着些没意义的梦呓，间或还有洋文单词蹦出来。姜东槿舌头在嘴里含糊地打着转，声音着实可爱，高振宁想了想，把自己的指缝从眼上挪开了半寸。又想了想，干脆把手指从眼睛上拿下来，只捂着下半张发烫的脸颊，留着眼睛好好看看难得有常有定的这个孩子。  
姜东槿似乎只是一时被响声惊动了，鼻腔里嘤咛了一声，头发在枕头上蹭了蹭接着陷入好睡，一副静谧安宁的形容。一夜安眠后的少年脸上微微丰润了些——姜东槿的骨相并不是十分精巧完美的，下颌线条太凌厉，鼻梁又太挺拔，唇一条线般略无丘壑，如果再瘦些，看着更锋利更冷冽，便和他实际的岁数差出来一大截。此时他安静睡着，带些清晨未褪尽的憨，便柔软清透了不少，也更惹人怜爱。  
“怎么这么瘦——还是胖点好。”高振宁轻轻戳着少年的脸颊，生怕打扰了这少年的好睡，更深一层的少年心思便是些小小的骄傲：才不想让姜东槿看到他现在这副孩子气十足的模样。高振宁总是想在姜东槿面前做个顶天立地的大人，姜东槿因为这事跟他大闹了一次——喏，就是俩人被追踪的那夜。  
“真是没轻没重的，那样的关头还跟我计较这些事，你们姜家真是好教养......”手指顺着脸庞的线条一路下滑，滑到修长的脖颈、锁骨，手腕，余下的地方全都半掩在了被子和寝衣里。高振宁本想掀开来看看姜东槿曾经气急下给他看过小臂上蔷薇藤蔓一样的伤痕，又怕把他吵醒，只收了手，静静在厚重的丝窗帘遮蔽下透出的一丝乍亮天光里端详着这个人，好像这一刻就可以被称作永远。  
姜东槿又嘤咛了一声，这次连睫毛都开始翕动，高振宁暗叫不好：昨晚他都说了些什么呀——这要是叫姜东槿问起来，他要怎么对答？说什么好？“今天天气真好”还是“我昨天晚上烧糊涂了这些话都是胡话？”三十六计，走为上策：高振宁心一横，闭上眼睛直接装死，哦不，装睡。

高振宁闭着眼睛，嗅觉和听觉数倍敏锐于平日。不过少息他就听到身边人坐起身子的声音，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声细微而清晰。高振宁一直阖着眼睛，调整呼吸作熟睡的样子：他感受到了有只温热的手轻搁在他额头上，有呼吸撩动着他的头发。  
“烧退了——”嘴唇几乎要碰在他额头上，“唉，真是的。”  
你真是个什么劲，我还没说我真是的呢，要不是因为你，我堂堂一个禁卫军、将军的副手，还要落到装睡的地步？高振宁不敢面上露出表情来，心里却把姜东槿叨咕了个遍。他闻到鼻端有些香气：是什么？他分辨不太出。北国是没有什么花的，左不过迎春、梅花，加上些家家户户爱养的闲花杂草。高振宁自然没有那个风雅情致去辨认什么花的气息，只是觉得那味道好闻，又不甜腻，是难得要他念念不忘的香。  
只是那香味瞬间便散去：高振宁听着姜东槿下了床，要摸回自己的房间，刚要松一口气，听着脚步声又传回了身边，脸颊上有轻微的湿润感。姜东槿在他脸上亲了一口，轻微的很，又跑走了。他却感觉那一小块皮肤顿时不属于他一般麻木，叫他不知道如何反应过来。好你个姜东槿，居然学会这一套，你给我回来跟谁学的！高振宁想要起来大叫，又强忍着自己装睡不起来。等到姜东槿脚步彻底从他的屋子里消失了，高振宁这才坐起来，捂着脸低低骂，“小兔崽子——“  
也不知道是骂他自己还是骂谁。  
将军来探他，看着高振宁还是有些病根未愈的样子，大手一挥要高振宁歇息几日，不必着急跟他回转。高振宁还巴不得如此：他一段时间内不太想看见姜东槿了。不是觉得尴尬，是他心底隐隐作祟着的小脾气把这小宁王的那些倔强和聪敏全都调动起来：你这么让我丢了面子，我现在再巴巴跑去看你，岂不是我太没本事了？不行嗷，小宁王是说一不二我的阵地你瞅啥的，怎么能输给这么个孩子。高振宁没发现，自己当初刚刚结识姜东槿时都没有如此作态，交往个恋人，却把他生生年龄和智商降了好几岁。  
于是几日休整、加上回到都城后忙前忙后，高振宁居然就真的好几日没跟姜东槿见面、也没说上一句话。

此刻被将军这老树开花般的热闹一弄，高振宁恍惚鼻端又飘上了那样的香气。姜家人一定是狐狸变的：高振宁愈发坚定他的想法。如果不是狐狸，怎么会从上到下无论男女都能把人迷的神魂颠倒违背常性呢？高振宁心里觉得忿忿不平，替将军也替自己，口中不由自主问了出来，“那您这是确定能把这摊子事摆平了？”  
难得花团锦簇的司令办公室里，将军和高振宁在盆盆鲜花中聊起了正事，于是那些严肃的语句也沾染了清芬和撩人的气。“哪那么容易？上次那些酸文人的起居出行记录我看过了，”将军从档案柜里扯出一打记录，正是上次高振宁看过后叫手下递送将军的。“你也看完了吧？”  
“是，司令。”谈到正事时，高振宁立马严肃了起来，一五一十汇报，”近来这几处人员调动很密集，但是奇怪的是并没有流向财政那，反而集结在了几个闲散贵族周围。您说，是不是他们又要捆绑上勋贵？”  
“绑呗，”将军不置可否点点头，点拨自家的小副手，“他们绑来绑去，都是一根线上的蚂蚱，在圣意眼皮底下摸鱼罢了。实话与你讲，与其说是财政跟姜家解绑，倒不如说是姜家放弃了这一段关系。”  
“单单因为感情不和？”高振宁难以相信这种理由能成为合纵联盟拆散的借口。  
“唉，五五开吧——一方面，瑟兰，哦不，那个姜姑奶奶的确不耐烦了那个酸腐又强装大瓣蒜的男人，”将军在自己最亲近的禁卫面前总是口无遮拦，不小心还把姜家姑奶奶的闺名带了出来，“一方面姜家其实是不满这位好大人的所作所为的。”  
“就因为他常年跟其他人结党？还是在位数年无所作为？”  
“都有，”将军手指擦过一朵朵花来，“姜家想要的盟友是大刀阔斧立新求变的，他们家那前姑爷，啧啧，我也顶看不上眼了。何况呢，只要今上不疑我，我乐得做这样的姿态给他看——”将军优哉游哉，扯下一朵花来在手指尖把玩着。“你不觉得，为人臣子，这样才是最安全的吗？”  
高振宁每个字都听懂了，心尖却无端扯了一下，“那您对那姑奶奶，”他试探着问，“有几分真心？”  
“七分，”已经鬓角有了白发的将军陷入沉思，悠悠回给他一句，“你还小，不懂，到了我们这个年纪，管他几分呢——有这东西，就很可贵了。”

高振宁从那间万紫千红的屋子里走出来时，脑子里一直盘旋着他从温泉庄子回到都城这几日究竟都做了些什么。处理事务、修养生息，剩下的时间呢？是了，剩下的时间没有见过姜东槿，却都和姜东槿有关系：他跑遍了整个都城，去寻找姜东槿身上那一丝气味的来源。  
可叹我们的小宁王，平日里连百货公司都不多逛的，此时却对气味的丝毫变化锱铢必较了起来。他长了一副“狗鼻子”——姜东槿曾经戏言过的，虽然他没有感受过南国草木的清芬，但是姜东槿身上的气味他闻过一次，就没办法忘怀。他跑遍了城里大大小小售香的店，无论是古典制香的店铺还是洋人的香水铺子，连自己也不知道为什么，只是固执地对姜东槿念念不忘。喷嚏打了一城了，这事又没办法拜托自己的下属：他可拉不下这个面子，只能跑断了一双腿，却最终还是没有所得。  
什么沉水香、檀香、晚香玉......高振宁短短几天都快变成了制香的专家，却还是茫然无措，对于姜东槿，也对着自己。而在司令办公室走这一遭更让他迷惘了：究竟是因为什么呢？最后又要得到什么呢？当一切尘埃落定了，他们会不会也就这么真情假意走到最后——他在自己的办公室里捂住脸，人生头一遭觉得有些无助。那些亲吻是真的、拥抱也是真的，但是为了虚幻的根源真也是假，假也是真。  
高振宁头有些痛，似乎风寒又回到了自己的脑里扎下了根。真奇怪，哪来这么多忧患和畏惧，叫他把自己的机灵和慧黠都忘掉了，只念念不忘的是你到底挂心我几分，我又挂念你几分。服下了药，他又有些晕了，难得的软弱叫他不顾一切，直接拨起了自己的私人线。  
“喂——？”  
“你出来。”  
“哎，”姜东槿丝毫没有疑问为什么这么久了高振宁才来找他，“你风寒好了吗？别太.....”  
“我想你了，”西医的药劲上来了，或者是一时兴致到了，高振宁不管不顾，口吻近乎厮磨般恳求，“我就是想你了。”  
“好。”

姜东槿答应的利落，看着手里该收拾的桩桩件件都安排好了，高振宁提前跟将军打了招呼，说是先回去休息一下，实则直接开了车奔去了音乐厅：那是姜东槿习惯约他去的地方。他第一次觉得这一段没有见面的日子如此漫长，漫长到他自己都很难忍受，觉得难以抓紧，稍纵即逝，什么都会溜走。高振宁踩下油门，弯弯的眉毛拧成麻花，牙也咬着嘴唇。顾不得了，顾不得了呀，快马加鞭便到了音乐厅门口。  
远远地，高振宁看到了那个熟悉的小小影子，裹在铁灰的衣袍里，脸在青灰的天色下愈发皎洁，还是当初相遇时候的样子。高振宁想要三步两步上前抱住他，踏下车去的时候又停住了脚步。他恨恨咬了咬牙，发誓自己从来没有这么想念过一个人，想念到不太敢接触的程度。就在他犹豫的几息里，姜东槿已经看见了他，迈开两条长腿急急奔过来。  
俩人相对站定，急促的呼吸出一团团朦胧的白雾。“你怎么不来找我？”却是高振宁先发难。也忒无理取闹了些——高振宁话说出口才觉得后悔，想抽自己一巴掌。怎么能这么说话呢？明明是他自己觉得羞恼窘迫，又一时兴起要大冷天约姜东槿出来见面的。  
“你怎么才来找我？”姜东槿并没有做什么体谅的形容，而是毫不示弱反问了回去。高振宁却觉得掐在自己喉咙上的结松开了，心里好像舒服了些。想想自己听了个老谋深算人半真半假爱情故事便开始怀疑面前的人，高振宁一跺脚觉得自己混蛋，看着姜东槿的眼睛又不好意思承认，只好嗫嚅着脸通红，“我，我没有......”  
“行了——我又没说怪你。”姜东槿伸手牵住了高振宁的手。“怎么啦？”他仰头看着高振宁的脸，清秀冷静的面孔眉头一皱，眼眸死死盯住高振宁躲闪的眼神。  
“那个，那个......”高振宁心一横，一闭眼，干脆问了出来，“你到底当初，究竟有几分喜欢我？”  
“什么？”  
“我问你，”高振宁清清嗓子，不看姜东槿的脸，一字一顿问，“你到底，有几分喜欢我？”  
半晌都没有人回答。就在高振宁觉得这个问题自己问得突兀又难堪，想睁开眼抽出手解释一分是他心血来潮时，他感觉自己被人牵住的那只手被狠狠咬了一口。  
“嘶——”高振宁一下子就炸毛了，“你这孩子属狼的！”  
“你这问题，再问一次我就咬你一口，”姜东槿也学方才高振宁说话的神态，一字一顿跟高振宁分辩。  
“那也不至于如此心狠手辣......”高振宁小声嘀咕，也觉得自己没趣，看了看手上被咬出个参差不齐的牙印，觉得自己委屈。“你得赔。”  
“——好，我赔。”姜东槿哭笑不得，看着自家这个仗着吃了药又尚未痊愈的男人心血来潮的样子，竟然也什么都说不出来，那在国外念了许多年书的脑子也一时简单下来。他拉住高振宁的手，放在自己腰间，高振宁顺势直接抱着姜东槿。两个人破天荒没有动手动脚，只是很纯粹拥抱着，肩膀对着肩膀，头放在对方肩窝里，呼吸都能被听到。  
“以后不许吃了药开车出门，行不行？”  
“——.你谁啊，管我.....”  
“以后不许这么久也不跟我说话，行不行？”  
“——.你到底用的是什么香嗷我找了好久也没找到.....”  
“以后不许再问我有几分喜欢你，记住没？”  
“——.好。”  
高振宁葳蕤的黑发在姜东槿的耳朵边蹭了一蹭，闭着眼睛，十分认真点了点头。姜东槿拍拍高振宁的背，冬天的黄昏下，街灯渐渐一盏盏亮起，远处万家灯火亮起。  
是一处咫尺间的人间。  
-end-


	6. 命硬

裙下之臣�（6）命硬

高振宁有时候觉着自己命挺硬的。  
是真的硬。年纪轻轻就被扔到军队里餐风饮露，虽然跟了将军家世也不差——戎马世家的孩子，天生就要在战场的。旁人从军混个资历也就罢了，偏偏又遇到了匪首人祸，他又不得不披甲上阵，带头冲锋。做前锋就做前锋吧，还被包围了，迫不得已冲锋陷阵单骑突围，这才拿命拼下汗马功劳。以是虽然高振宁年纪轻轻就坐上了禁卫的头领位置，却没有人敢置喙：有谁不服，高振宁只消把身上的衣服一脱露出一背老树节疤似的伤痕来，管保叫人哑口无言。  
曾经高振宁也津津有味给姜东槿讲过。姜东槿也双手支着下巴颏听，乖乖的，就好像所有他这个年纪的孩子一般安静。也只有这个时候高振宁能觉着姜东槿是个十八九的孩子了：余下的时候他要么撒娇撒痴，要么满肚子算计装一副光风霁月的样，太甜太冷，不足为取。  
所以这个二十出头的大孩子乐此不疲给十八九的小孩子讲故事，“嚯——跟你说，那山洞有这么大个儿！我怕里面有人，先冲里面突突了几枪。”  
“那到底有没有人？”  
“你听我说啊，”大孩子拧了弯黑的眉，眼睛撑大了一圈，声音永远是含着笑般清朗快活，“我就冲着那山洞喊——‘你——人——没——啦！’”  
小一些的孩子肤色白些冷些，鼻子和下颌山峰般的线条一缩，吃地一笑，“您今年几岁！”  
“二十嗷，”高振宁伸出两根手指来，在姜东槿面前晃，嘴唇上还挂着巧克力奶油，“怕不怕？”  
高振宁知道姜东槿已经调查过他，这些事他都知道的门清。但是高振宁喜欢给姜东槿讲这些事，姜东槿也乐意听。这是心照不宣的小默契， 毕竟万语千言若不是身边人讲的那也不过三两字纸、万水千山若不是身边人绘的那也不过一二赘辞。怎么都要高振宁亲口讲出来、姜东槿亲耳听到，那才算是他和他之间、而不是将军红人和姜家大少之间的事。  
“怕——蛋糕给我吃。”  
“你又吃？”高振宁不知道多少次和姜东槿出来吃饭，甜点都遭了姜东槿的毒手。巧克力蛋糕要，拿破仑酥皮要，拔丝地瓜和驴打滚也要。从前好不容易高振宁想托姜东槿去打听个事，姜东槿一口回绝，”我不可以......”  
“你不可以？”  
“我吃蛋糕的话可以。”  
“那给你吃吧给你吃吧，”高振宁嘴里无奈，手下自动自觉把碟子搬过来，“多大个人了还耍赖，真的是。”  
“谢谢，”姜东槿狐狸玉面一红，小孩子般羞赧地笑，伸出爪子来拿着叉子戳。“谢谢......”  
想到这处高振宁没好气，“你缺蛋糕吗？姜家能少了你块蛋糕吃？”  
“但是他们不让我放开了吃啊，”姜东槿眼睛睁着，高振宁能看出双眼皮下湿漉漉的眼睛有水晶碎片折射的光来，“家教哎，高队长，家教。”  
姜家是钟鸣鼎食之家啊。高振宁是聪颖的，看着姜东槿一小口一小口舐着被他动过一口的朱古力奶油，有一些心疼。对面的姜东槿低下头，额发盖着眼睛，专心致志物我两忘认真又虔诚。这孩子平时行事果断计谋深重，却还能认真地因为块小蛋糕跟他耍赖皮。这次换了高振宁捧着脸，看着姜东槿小口小口享受蛋糕的样子。那应该也是难得的甜。

高振宁也爱甜。什么时候都要掏出糖块来往嘴里塞。“你跟我年轻的时候像啊，”高振宁耳畔一声长辈般的叹息，“吃了不少苦。”  
“那也没啥，”高振宁嘴里咀嚼着糖，摸着头，憨笑，笔直挺着腰背坐在椅子上，手里是杯氤氲热乎气儿的茶。高振宁急匆匆喝，烫得舌头在牙关里来回抽搐。  
“心急吃不了热豆腐！你小子——”  
年前最后半日，司令部没什么大事了，军人纪律严明要站最后一班岗，即使人人脸上都挂上了新年的喜悦，手底下做事也不敢有丝毫含糊：开玩笑，有多少事儿是关键时刻放松警惕惹出来的呀。高振宁赶在清早把驻留京城这小半年的事整理出来扛到将军的司令办公室，俩人一件一件梳理着。等到将将结束，日头也爬到了头上，这年前最后一日的岗便也算是结了尾。  
“今年还跟我一块过？”将军说的是大年三十。常年随军在外，高振宁早就忘了上次和家人吃所谓团年饭究竟是哪年哪月的事了。想想十八九头上只能在军营里烤烤野兔子，高振宁觉着现在已经好多了：当然，还是得在外面过年的。羁旅还乡什么的，也不过是奢望。但是不会再有风险，不会再有冲锋号响起。这已经是幸福。  
高振宁点点头。将军其实也是孤身一人，两个人，想热闹也热闹不起来。跟从将军久了的一群人大年三十如无别的事情都会跟着将军到寓所一同道个新年吉祥，喝得酩酊大醉之后再各自在地上不分尊长睡个痛快，醒来又是大好一天。  
“我都大半辈子了——没有孩子，也没有老婆，”将军手指敲着桌面，粗壮的手指上有常年握枪的痕迹，“大家在一块儿，孤苦伶仃的，热闹热闹多好！”  
“您不是马上就有老婆了？”水终于温吞下来了，高振宁牛饮了一大口，咧着短而齐的白牙凑趣儿。  
“又没大没小——信不信老子撸了你？”  
“您哪舍得撸了我，撸了我，上哪找这么听话又能打胜仗的去？”高振宁现在胆子大了，长腿长臂都放松下来在椅子上看似端庄实则放松地坐着。这是多年养成的习惯和本事，跟着血液循环成了本能。  
“行吧——记着好好给家里打个电话，传个电报报平安，晚上去的时候提两瓶酒，要什么酒你清楚。那几个小子我嘱咐完了，不许迟到，这是军令——”  
“包在我身上！”高振宁提着衣服就往外走，“您等着吧，必把您家吃穷。”

从司令部出去拍了电报，又打了电话，在自家老爹喋喋不休的唠叨里高振宁挂掉，想了想，又给姜东槿拨过去。待得姜东槿接起来，高振宁直愣愣一句“你干啥呢？”吓了姜东槿一跳。  
“你做什么呀——我在家呢，刚拜了几个世叔回来，下午还要祭祖......”  
“你们咋这么麻烦，”高振宁挠头，“还得祭祖？”  
“是呀......那几年我在国外没什么时间总回来，今年总推托不过了。”姜东槿那头的声音有点急，“那你上哪过年去？你家乡不是还在北方？”  
“我？”高振宁浑不在意挥挥手，“我上上司那过去——那个，我就是想给你打个电话.......”  
这解释欲盖弥彰又有些牵强，电话那头吃吃笑起来，“我知道，我知道，晚上腾出空再给你拨......”知道个什么也说不出个一二三来，但是高振宁就很满意，“你知道就好，为父十分欣慰，特批你过个好年，挂了！”  
高振宁转头出了司令部，心满意足在街上走着，他身材高，脸上刻意收敛着忍不住的笑。路人纷纷行注目礼，看着大氅迎着风兜起来在他身后挥洒飘动。  
高振宁这一身为着过年新置办的行头总算不是一身黑了。过年总得讨点彩，是以高振宁皱着眉头，在众多“红的喜庆！”“您这个身板儿，穿宝石蓝，派头！”的声音里高振宁皱死了眉头，好不容易挑拣出来了个勉强他看着顺眼的颜色：是偏褐的暗红，有些近似干涸的血迹，暖到尽头就有些冷了，挂在杀伐气息犹重的肩膊上，这大氅更像面行走的军旗，招摇在青白凌凌的天空下。  
大军旗下午把家里在京城的故交走了一圈，得到了若干“这孩子都长这么大了”的夸赞，是以得意洋洋拎着两瓶酒在街上闲逛。买些什么呢？高振宁不差钱：当然他自己也花不掉多少，虽然大手大脚，跟那些真正挥金如土的人比起来不过九牛一毛。他自己家里又不缺钱，虽然很早把他扔出来，但钱从来没短了他。何况还有津贴：除了后来花钱在姜东槿身上，他所有的钱都还存着“老婆本”。  
至于老婆，高振宁想起在军营里跟草莽兄弟们喝酒闲话时老兵油子哥们拍着他肩膀含混不清地说，“弟啊，听我句劝，咱们这些火里讨命的人，到了到了无论命多硬，也得找个人、说句软乎话来。”  
高振宁那年才十七，懵懵懂懂不知道老之将至，也不知道说这话的人来年就死在了朔风大雪里，血灼热一股股从颈动脉间喷出来，冲化了死掉的雪。如今他看着京城四处张灯结彩，那红灯白霜，像极了赤血银雪。  
高振宁觉着有些冷，裹紧了衣服加快了步伐，路过橱窗的时候瞥见一把镶了红宝石的小刀。姜东槿应该能喜欢吧，他会不会喜欢？高振宁把方才哪些关于老婆本的思考抛在了脑后，昂首阔步走进店里半晌拿着包裹出了来。他向来在这种话题上没什么理智。 

晚上自是一番觥筹交错。大家都褪去了在外的仪态，纷纷拼起酒来（“今天的扣肉做得好！厨房领赏！”“你这酒度数不够大！罚你自己喝几杯！”），倒是忘记了本来的上下级关系，只是一群久经战阵的老少爷们一同漂泊在外，聚在一块过个年。  
推杯换盏后，诸位兄弟们都按习惯去睡了。高振宁酒意不算浓，还记着晚上姜东槿要给自己打电话这事，拎起大衣就往外走。将军在后面喊住他，“上哪去！”  
“回家，”高振宁回头陪笑，“家里还没贴对联呢。”他住的地方并不算很远。  
“司机，送一下——”将军自己也是醉醺醺的，按照往日的敏锐必得盘问他半日。不过酒精和人情迷糊了他本来的敏锐，戎马半生的将军此刻在琉璃灯下不过是个孤独过的中年汉子。高振宁站在玄关，看着这个男人，心里一软。  
“不用，您睡吧。”高振宁把大氅披好，“我自己走。”  
高振宁一路急奔——他有没有说什么时候打电话来？忘记了。高振宁匆匆的脚步路过光秃秃的行道树和月色云里的昏沉，他走的有些快了，冒了满头大汗，停下脚擦了擦——喘息的白气一小团在他眼前散开。  
“高振宁！”  
很久没人这么喊过他的名字了。是谁？高振宁以为自己听错了。怎么可能有人出来喊他呢。  
“高——振——宁！”  
高振宁揉揉眼睛，是姜东槿站在他家门前的树下，路灯照在他头顶一小圈光环，就和高振宁第一次看到姜东槿时一样，洋人说的“天使”般的光环。天使他穿着一身平日里从来没见到的衣裳，黑的外套白的绒衫，天使捧着一个小包裹，天使等在他家门口，天使对他笑。  
天使在喊他的名字，“高振宁，新年大吉。”

高振宁觉着自己喝的有一点子多。多在什么地方呢？他居然没有带着姜东槿上楼，不过这也不能怪他，姜东槿自己也没有说要上楼坐坐，俩人傻笑半天，交换了礼物（姜东槿手里的包裹是个崭新的镜架，“你要装文化人就索性让你装个够”，虽然姜东槿没有说，高振宁从他促狭的眼神里读懂了）。两个人手牵手沿着马路走下来了，找了个路边的地方随意坐着。  
姜东槿矮一些，头自然而然偏到高振宁肩膀上，着意剪过的黑发在高振宁脖子边蹭来蹭去。高振宁觉着脖子上麻麻的，有些痒，连带着脸都开始发红。他把姜东槿的头推起来，姜东槿不动，只是歪着，高振宁也没有真正要他起来的意思。两个人就这么坐在路边，仰头望着满城的烟花降落。  
“我当时在边关，”高振宁深吸一口气，又想起要给姜东槿讲故事来，“他们燃的信号枪在空中，哗的一下炸开，就很像烟花。”他抽一下鼻子，毫无形象拿另外一只没有被姜东槿枕住的手去揩，手背上的伤痕横过整个手掌：是他从前有次挡刀被刀锋擦过落的印子。“但是那没有烟花这么好看，孤零零的，就一小朵。我就寻思啊，等回来，我整天儿放，我放个够！”  
“我在英吉利念书的时候，”姜东槿从怀里掏出他习惯性的月白槿花手帕来，扯过高振宁的手给他擦，“他们根本不过年的。洋人们不过中国人的年。”  
“那你要怎么在那边啊？”高振宁没办法想象不过年的日子。在军营里虽然大家都厉兵秣马枕戈待旦，毕竟是热闹的，还会有五湖四海的兄弟们唱戏凑趣儿。若是没什么紧要战事，在高振宁十三岁起军营里过的那些年里，还有几场大家凑在一块混进炊事班包饺子。纵使兵荒马乱的，高振宁身边总也不至于缺了人。孤单是什么滋味？他更不知道。  
高振宁低下头来看姜东槿，姜东槿低着头细心给他擦着方才撑着地又擦了脸的手，在触摸到疤痕的时候停了一停又接着擦下去，什么都没说，更没有问，只是另外起了话头。“啊......也还好罢。总还是有些华人的，但是也要上课的呀——何况还有......”  
“还有什么？”高振宁看姜东槿抬头看他的样子，眼睛难得露出一点悲凉和软弱，雪花般转瞬即逝。瞬间姜东槿又恢复了平静里带点笑意的样子，咬着上唇伸舌尖来舔了干涸的嘴唇。  
“没什么。”  
“啊，好。”高振宁傻乎乎应了。既然姜东槿不说，那他就不问。俩人不进门，不上楼，就仓促在路边的砖石上坐着，仰头看满空绽放的烟火，火树银花不夜城，冰雪世界琉璃灯。姜东槿擦了高振宁手之后也不放开，俩人就这么窝在一团腻歪着，间或点点新奇的烟花样子。  
“你看那个！嚯！还是绿的！”  
“那是牡丹！人家怎么就绿色了！”  
高振宁丝毫不觉着自己幼稚。从前二十年错过的安逸生活在这一刻一股脑还魂了回来，他是真的好奇，也是真的不知道究竟烟花是什么模样。而身边这个人——他见证了高振宁这些奇怪又细密的心思。  
高振宁深吸一口气，烟花的硝味掩在滚滚的沙尘里呛得他一咳嗽，“我命硬，”他没头没脑来了这么一句，“好像什么事儿都没法太顺心。——你跟我在一块，你就不怕我命硬克死你？”  
高振宁喃喃自语，耳边是姜东槿轻浅的呼吸陡然沉重浮动在脖颈上。他以为姜东槿即将发布什么惊天动地的宣言了，就像他曾经说过的那样，“不许不信我”和“别把我当作小孩子”，但是姜东槿还是什么都没有说。高振宁把大氅脱下来给姜东槿披上——不说就不说吧，高振宁觉着这已经是很好的事了，今宵酒醒何处，却是华枝春满天心月圆。  
而恰好还有一小点风，把姜东槿说的话卷到了云的衣褶里——“那咱们大可以较量一下试试，看这辈子，谁先克死谁。”  
-end-


End file.
